


Días Lluviosos

by Letthe



Series: Nigel Uno viviendo con Padre [7]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble Collection, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Un conjunto de historias que no van a nada ni explican nada.No pretendo hacer parejas solo contar absurdas historias de este universo (≧◡≦) ♡Aclaración: Es un universo alterno donde Nigel Uno vive con Padre.Nigel tiene 16, Bruce y sus hermanos 12





	1. El Casco

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Alphabetical por su ayuda (no pertenece a esta comunidad)  
Gracias por leer. (♡ﾟ▽ﾟ♡)

Desde muy chico le ha gustado el football americano e incluso solía ir a todos lados con el viejo casco de su padre, porque claro su padre jugaba desde niño e incluso perteneció al equipo en la universidad, fueron a las estatales y todo, su padre se los ha contado

De hecho su padre no es el único jugador en su familia, no, su tío y abuelo también fueron parte de sus equipos escolares ¡ah! y por supuesto también lo es su primo, Nigel, él entró hace poco al equipo de la preparatoria y aunque lleva pocas semanas ya fue titular en el último juego, realmente jugó increíble y por lo que dicen las niñas de su clase lucía asombroso, debe ser muy bueno jugando, eso lo motiva, su padre no los deja ir a los partidos porque siempre tienen clases privadas esos días así que realmente no puede ir a verlo, ni siquiera se lleva bien con las chicas de su clase para pedirles el vídeo, pero el solo saberlo lo hace sentirse animado a intentarlo, el juego corre en su sangre ¿cierto?, eso espera porque ya ha intentado entrar en el equipo de la escuela, desea hacerlo, y ser tan bueno como su padre

Desde el año pasado ha ido a las pruebas aunque el entrenador siempre objeta, que si usa frenos o si es muy delgado, Lenny lo sabe, es algo delgado para su edad además que un poco enfermizo pero podría ser pateador o corredor externo ¿no? además para eso están los entrenamientos ¿cierto?, no tiene caso divagar en eso él está decidido a hacerlo y entrará al equipo, será titular y ganará el torneo estatal mientras sus hermanos y padre aplauden desde las gradas, está seguro de eso y por lo mismo cada mañana se levanta antes que el resto para entrenar por su cuenta, aunque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo, sin embargo corre como ha visto a los jugadores hacerlo en los partidos que pasan en la tele, incluso hace flexiones para ganar músculo , así se dice ¿no?, aun no tiene mucha idea de cómo hacerlo pero cualquier ejercicio es un avance ¿verdad?

Esa mañana hace un poco de frío aunque ya lo suponía porque anoche llovió, el pasto sigue húmedo pero apenas si hay briza "No importa"se repite para sí cerrando bien el cierre de su chamarra escolar y saliendo al patio, aún es temprano y nadie se levantara pronto así que comienza a estirar tranquilamente, el entrenamiento de su primo empezará en una hora pero el suyo es ahora así, emocionado se hecha a correr por el patio.

El suave viento remueve la humedad levantando una ligera neblina por el amplio jardín, Lenny juega en ella rodeando los setos y divertido cae al piso, el aroma y la fresca sensación contra su propio calor le agradan demasiado sin embargo no puede ensuciar su uniforme deportivo por lo que rápidamente se levanta y sacudiéndose el pasto, entonces la ve, la silueta de alguien frente la puerta que da a la estancia, en el primer piso de la mansión hay varias puertas de grueso cristal que dan al patio y dado la hora es imposible que sea un sirviente o Jenkins, rápidamente se saca el casco y poniendo el balón dentro los oculta tras él, ambos son de su padre y si los ve seguro lo regañara, permanece quieto unos instantes esperando que se mueva mientras se pregunta si ha sido visto o si la niebla podría ocultarlo pero es imposible, siendo muy ligera y apenas despegándose del piso no podría, aunque tal vez amedrente a su espectador sin embargo pronto oye la puerta abrirse, entonces retrocede asustado de que sea su padre

**– Buenos días –** le saluda repentinamente la persona que sale y él pega un pequeño respingo al no reconocer esa voz, da un paso atrás preparándose a correr

**– Que frío ¿Lenny qué haces fuera a esta hora? – **insiste el visitante y siendo su voz menos ronca y repentina se vuelve fácil de identificar

**– Pensé que eras alguien más –** sonríe al fin Nigel, aún yendo al niño aunque parece mucho más ligero

**– Espera, ¿están todos fuera? –** pregunta el castaño rojizo deteniéndose y mirando alrededor, para Lenny es claro que busca a sus hermanos

**– No, estoy solo yo –** responde rápidamente, sin acercarse, lo mira con cuidado mientras el mayor parece considéralo mirando al resto del jardín, obviamente su primo va al entrenamiento ya que carga al hombro esa enorme mochila del equipo escolar y trae esa gruesa sudadera negra que lo hace ver más grande sin embargo aún en esa oscuridad resalta el cuello alto rojo del suéter

**– ¿Estas solo? ¿En el patio? ¿Qué haces? –** insiste el mayor demasiado interesado, dejando el área adoquinada y techada atrás

**– Nada –** responde Lenny nervioso e intentando mantener el casco con el balón a sus espaldas, incluso cuando su primo lleva viviendo meses con ellos no suelen tratarlo mucho por lo que a lo mucho lo ve en la cena, cuando está su padre y deben guardar silencio, así que no lo conoce mucho

**– ¿Nada? Genial –** le sonríe el castaño rojizo abriendo su mochila buscando algo **– Aún tengo tiempo ¿Quieres jugar? – **le invita al sacar un balón de americano girándolo entusiasta, Lenny duda y lo mira nervioso, Bruce y David siempre evitan hablar con el mayor cuando pasan a su lado por lo que está seguro que no debería sin embargo... realmente quiere jugar con alguien, ninguno de sus hermanos está tan interesado en el deporte como él así que normalmente solo juega solo

**– ¿No? vamos, servirá de calentamiento, hoy te toca deportes ¿cierto? –** bromea el mayor aventando su equipo al piso y corriendo por el césped, dejando espacio entre ambos, Lenny lo mira extrañado, el camino a la entrada está despejado y nada lo hace pensar que Uno lo impidiera o que intenta entramparlo, así que con dudas y todo lo sigue. Ni su padre o hermanos están despiertos y por otro lado la forma en que el castaño rojizo juega por el patio le resulta... interesante, Uno corre y arqueando el brazo atrás lanza su balón varios metros adelante corriendo veloz e intentando atraparlo antes que caiga, es impresionante para Lenny ya que siempre acierta atajando al sintético antes que baje sobre su cabeza

**– Lánzamelo – **pide al fin sacando su balón del casco y poniéndose la protección

**– ¿Estabas practicando? –** pregunta Uno lanzando el sintético a su mochila y tomando el balón del menor

**– Wow este es bueno aunque algo viejo – **comenta jugándolo

**– Sí, es de mi padre – **musita él aún inseguro, siente un fuerte nerviosismo al tenerlo enfrente y con el preciado cuero de su padre entre manos

**– ¿Qué tal si tú me lo lanzas? Veamos ese brazo –** sonríe el mayor dejándole el balón y dándole espacio

**– Ah... este... yo aún no... sé –** responde Lenny entre pausas, si lo ha practicado pero solo las poses que ha visto en la tele y las que sus compañeros hacen al jugar pero nunca consigue que llegue a donde apunta

**– Vale, te enseño – **sonríe su primo volviendo a su lado, sujetando el balón con todo y su brazo, el mayor se pará tras él y suavemente le flexiona el brazo en lo alto, siente el balón cerca de su hombro preparando el ángulo de lanzamiento

**– Así –** le anima suavemente Nigel, inclinándose sobre él dejándolo desconcertado

**– ¿Dónde lo quieres lanzar? –** cuestiona el castaño rojizo haciéndolo dudar, Lenny traga saliva mirando al frente, preocupado busca un blanco cercano

**– Al...al...al seto –** responde inseguro de poder alcanzarlo, no hay ni tres meses de distancia pero aun así le parece mucho

**– Bien–** susurra Uno tomando el hombro izquierdo del niño mientras dirigiendo su muñeca derecha a la vez, retrocediendo el brazo ambos realizan el lanzamiento, Lenny puede sentir la tensión de su propio músculo y asombrado no se opone, solo sigue el movimiento del balón que girando rápidamente llega al seto atascándose entre las ramas altas

**– ¡Increíble! jamás había llegado tan lejos –** exclama Lenny sorprendido corriendo por el balón

**– ¿Nunca? Vamos pero si practicas mucho ¿no? –** lo cuestiona Nigel pidiendo que se lo lance, el niño toma la postura indeciso pues la distancia aún le parece mucha sin embargo el mayor ríe relajado y en posición, asintiendo animado por lo que él temerario lo lanza, el balón gira raro y aunque llega con poca fuerza a las manos del mayor este sonríe demasiado entusiasmado

**– Genial –** grita Lenny orgulloso de su logro y pidiéndolo de vuelta pero el castaño rojizo hace más espacio entre ambos

**– Bien, esta es otra técnica – **se jacta su primo lanzando con fuerza, dudando Lenny mira al balón girar en el aire y tomando repentina confianza corre a atraparlo

**– Wow – **exclama emocionado al cogerlo certeramente, sintiendo la euforia de sujetarlo entre sus manos mira sonriente a su primo, listo a lanzárselo con aún más fuerza.

Ambos juegan animados en el patio sin importarles el frío de la mañana, el sol está saliendo y pronto será hora del desayuno pero a Lenny no le interesa ahora está muy feliz disfrutando de jugar

**– Joven Uno, su almuerzo –** llama sorpresivamente Jenkins desde la entrada, sorprendidos paran aunque es el castaño rojizo quien se aleja primero

**– Claro –** responde respirando agitado y airando su humedecido cabello, le pasa el balón a Lenny mientras el niño llega a su lado

**– Llegará tarde a su entrenamiento – **resalta el mayordomo sosteniendo la pequeña lonchera negra del castaño rojizo, el chico parece buscar su teléfono y cerciorarse de la hora, Lenny apenas puede respirar repentinamente se siente cansado y debe pasarse la mano por la frente para despejar su sudor

**– Ya preparé su baño, señorito–** anuncia el anciano con cierta condescendencia

**– Sí – **contesta él cortamente viendo al mayor recoger su equipo y echárselo pesadamente al hombro

**– Juguemos después – **le sonríe Nigel tomando la lonchera que Jenkins le extiende **– ¿Vale?–**pregunta a punto de irse

**– Claro – **responde él conforme con lo que han practicado hoy

**– Gracias –** se despide el mayor de Jenkins al entrar a la mansión sin embargo él corre detrás

**– Espera ¿Podemos practicar mañana? –** pide preocupado

**– Sí, con gusto –** acepta el mayor con una sonrisa amplia y demasiado alegre, como si estuviera tan emocionado como él por tener un compañero de juegos, le remueve el castaño cabello al niño a modo de despedida antes de irse a la recepción, Lenny sonríe ansioso y entusiasmado, al fin tiene compañero de práctica y seguro en vacaciones el entrenador verá los cambios.

Ha estado toda la mañana sonriendo, esperando ansiosamente la siguiente clase, sus hermanos pasan claramente de él mientras el resto de las clase lo miran de vez en cuando, Lenny lo entiende, normalmente es el más callado y evita llamar la atención para hacer todo a su paso sin embargo hoy no puede evitarlo está emocionado, la siguiente clase es deportes, normalmente él y sus hermanos siempre se la pasan sentados en las gradas pero hoy él se lucirá en el juego pues desde temprano práctico con la estrella del equipo, en el colegio al que van también fue Nigel por lo que cientos de chicos lo conocen en especial los más grandes que aún cuentan las hazañas que hizo.

La hora llega y toda la clase va a los vestidores, sus hermanos se sorprenden no solo de su repentina energía sino también cuando corre a los vestidores solo

**– Oye... – **lo llama Bruce pero él no hace caso, Lenny lo sabe, ellos solo esperarán en las gradas sin siquiera cambiarse, solo miran, pero hoy es su oportunidad de mostrarle al profesor que sirve para algún equipo deportivo, se pone su ropa de deportes y sale con el resto de sus compañeros que animados intentan bromear con él por lo inusual que les parece verlo salir a deportes, los equipos mixtos de americano sin contacto se preparan distribuyéndose por la cancha del gimnasio mientras él planea que de lo que aprendió hoy hará para impresionar.

Una sorpresiva tarde lluviosa interrumpió su diaria visita a la biblioteca, no es que no tengan un gran surtido de libros en casa solo que es a uno de los pocos sitios donde padre les deja ir, es decir ellos no pueden ser como Uno vagando ociosamente después de la escuela, los mayores practican con sus instrumentos en el salón de música y él agradece que la gruesa lluvia de hoy evite que su profesor de piano venga, no es que odie el instrumento solo que por más que intenta no se le da, apenas si toca las teclas al repasar la escala con claro desinterés mientras mira por la ventana como el césped es cubierto por agua

**– Wow, está lloviendo mucho **– exclama asombrado pero sus hermanos ríen bajo

**– ¿No? ¿En serio? –** se mofa Ashley tomando un descanso de su flauta

**– Obvio –** agrega Constance retomando su partitura, en cambio los mayores no lo toman en cuenta, igual Lenny pasa un poco de eso porque sigue emocionado por lo de esta tarde sin embargo mirando los brillosos charcos apenas si nota a David acercarse

**– Si no vas a practicar hazte a un lado –** le pide su hermano mayor serio cambiando las partituras

**– Sí –** responde él levantándose suavemente para ir a la ventana a ver el patio tranquilo, realmente le gusta ver como el jardín se sacude con el viento y ver el vaho en la ventana dibujando sobre él pero repentinamente nota una sombra correr entre los arbustos y sonríe animado

**– Voy al baño –** avisa a sus hermanos sin esperar respuesta para salir, sube las escaleras y va a su cuarto para buscar una toalla que lleva rápidamente a la parte trasera de la mansión, a las escaleras de servicio que dan a la cocina, pero se sorprende y ríe al verlo, Nigel Uno viene subiendo descalzo mientras toma sus lodosas botas en la mano claramente sorprendido de verle, en cambio él, divertido, le ofrece la toalla

**– Gracias –** sonríe el castaño rojizo acercándose pero él no espera más y le lanza la toalla abierta cubriendo la cabeza del mayor, Uno seca su cabello al seguir subiendo

**– Creí que no vendrías – **bromea Lenny

**– No llueve tan fuerte –** asegura el mayor mientras van a su cuarto

**– Pues mi maestro no vino –** contesta él, algo más burlista

**– Ya –** musita Uno abriendo su cuarto girándose repentino al niño **– Entonces tienes tiempo libre ¿cierto? –** pregunta sonriente sorprendiéndolo

**– Claro –** responde Lenny emocionado aunque titubea** – Pero el patio está empapado –** se lamenta al recordarlo

**– No –** sonríe el castaño rojizo invitándolo a entrar** – Videojuegos – **agrega al ir a su baño, él sonríe y sin embargo mirando el lugar, en especial esa enorme pantalla que su padre nunca permitiría en sus cuartos, se siente inseguro o preocupado, sus hermanos y padre seguro lo regañaran si se enteran, piensa en eso cuando la húmeda brisa le advierte que el ventana está abierta, distrayéndose al ir a cerrarla

**– ¿No te gustan? –** pregunta el castaño rojizo al salir del baño solo con una toalla a la cintura, el menor lo mira nervioso

**– No, bueno...nunca he jugado uno –** responde medio indeciso atento a ver como el mayor se cambia completamente, incluso la forma en que se acomoda la ropa le parece interesante

**– Ya, claro –** contesta el castaño rojizo al voltear a verlo sorprendiendo al niño

**– ¿Quieres intentarlo? –** sonríe Nigel levantándose de la cama, ya con su pijama puesta

**– ¿Los monos arcoíris? –** él lo mira medio incrédulo y burlándose de su elección pero el mayor sonríe

**– Sí, ya lo sé, me la dio mi madre pero... conozco a un par de chicas que les encanta –**comenta el castaño rojizo divertido al ponerse de pie en su cama yendo al menor, Lenny se extraña pero igual va a ella emocionado, brincando alegre para subirse porque padre nunca lo dejaría hacerlo en su cama (la de Lenny), cuidadoso se sujeta a ella y el mayor baja ayudándole a subir para que se desate los zapatos cosa que el niño hace rápidamente aventándolos al piso alegremente ansioso de jugar, Uno enciende la pantalla y la consola con el juego cuyo sonido llama totalmente la atención del menor, volviendo a la cama el mayor le pasa un control

**– Es de carreras, es fácil no te preocupes –** intenta motivar al niño que nervioso analiza el mando

**– Carreras ¿eh? Gana el que llega primero ¿Cierto? –** sonríe Lenny intentando retarlo sin embargo Nigel lo abraza jugando con su cabello

**– Esa es la idea –** ríe escogiendo un personaje.


	2. El Reloj

Esa tarde Ashley había pasado tiempo en los jardines de la mansión leyendo y haciendo el boceto de un pájaro para su clase de artística, estuvo demasiado concentrada tanto que no noto cuando su reloj de bolsillo cayó, fue muy descuidada y ahora buscaba desesperada entre los el pasto, los arbustos e incluso el sendero a la piscina

**– No te preocupes, vamos a practicar, que Jenkins lo busque – **dijo Constance junto David cuando volvían dentro de la mansión

**– No, se lo dirá a padre –** susurró ella temerosa pero ambos solo se miraron consternados

**– Vayan a practicar yo le ayudo –** ordenó Bruce a sus hermanos menores, Lenny dudo porque realmente quería ayudarles pero al final aceptó ya que si su profesor de piano no lo ve seguro hará un escándalo

Ashley le agradeció a su hermano mayor conteniendo las lágrimas mientras ambos buscaban con cuidado por el lado cercano a donde estuvieron, su jardín es enorme y en el primer piso hay muchas puertas de cristal que dan al patio, por supuesto cerca de la mansión todo está adoquinado e incluso a las afueras de la estancia y camino a la biblioteca hay una mesa de jardín, hermosamente blanca y de grueso cristal, hoy pasaron el día ahí por lo que ciertamente no debería estar muy lejos sin embargo los minutos pasan y no encuentran nada

La poca luz del día se acaba y eso los tensa aún más, apenas si han buscado cerca de la mansión complicándoseles con los arbustos y macetas sin mencionar que Lenny estuvo "practicando" entre el pasto dejándolo revuelto, pronto llegará la hora de leer y con ella su padre que sin duda los castigara media vida si se entera, todas las noches sincronizan los relojes para ser puntuales, si Ashley no tiene el suyo no quiere ni pensar que pasara, su padre le regaló a cada uno de ellos un reloj en su quinto cumpleaños

Ashley fue la tercera en recibir el suyo, mucho antes que Constance, y realmente le encanta, su chapado en oro y el elegante grabado que lo hace lucir clásico pero femenino, ninguno es igual, cada uno es único y fue mandado a hacer especialmente por su padre, por eso ella lo pule diario sin embargo este descuido seguramente lo arruinara, bueno eso sí lo encuentra

Está revisando todo el piso evitando ensuciar cuando de repente Bruce grita tan fuerte y asustado, que aterrada voltea de inmediato temerosa de que su Padre ya esté aquí pero molesta ve al detestable castaño rojizo salir de entre los arbustos, Uno ríe escandalosamente mientras se saca las hojas de encima

**– Madura – **le reclama el pequeño rubio limpiándose el pasto de la ropa, molesto y el mayor ríe aún más

**– Nunca –** el castaño rojizo le señala la corbata al niño insinuándole que mire

**– No caeré en algo tan viejo –** responde Bruce seguro y orgulloso

**– Es una oruga – **dice el mayor más serio entonces aterrado el rubio la busca sin embargo Uno le hace la broma golpeando levemente su nariz

**– Eres un idiota –** grita el rubio retrocediendo irritado y Ashley no sabe qué hacer quisiera apresurarlo o continuar su búsqueda sola pero nerviosa vigila al detestable sobrino de su padre

**– ¿Qué buscan? – **pregunta el adolescente pasando de las quejas de su hermano mayor

**– No te importa –** exclaman al unísono, Bruce le indica que continúe pero él vigila al mayor

**– ¿Porque entras por el patio? –** le regaña serio, casi estricto

**– Es más rápido ir a mi cuarto –** responde el sobrino de su padre con esa sonrisa socarrona que ambos detestan

**– ¿Estás loco? si el muro está dañado ya verás –** amenaza Bruce y ella sonríe apoyándolo y olvidando por un instante su propio problema

**– Claro, si quieres busca por todo el muro –** sonríe el mayor señalando lo extenso que es, ambos lo miran con sospechas aunque ella observa a su hermano, Bruce esboza una mueca y el mayor una sonrisa que lo termina de irritar

**– Vamos –** la llama Bruce ignorándolo y alejándola, Ashley lo mira extrañada pero él asiente para convencerla sin embargo Uno deambula por el patio

**– ¿Están jugando? –** pregunta el mayor mirándolos con cierto interés, Ashley duda nerviosa mirando a su hermano **– ¿O en serio perdieron algo? Puedo ayudarles si quieren –** insiste Uno con tono más suave, ella lo mira, analítica e incrédula no obstante Bruce la mira, serio como siempre, convenciéndola a no dejarse engañar

**– No –** musita Ashley dándole la espalda volviendo a revisar el camino a la entrada, tiene poco que el detestable sobrino de su padre se mudó a la mansión y desde entonces solo causa problemas, a su padre y especialmente a Bruce así que realmente no confía en él como para contarle

**– ¿En serio? pronto será de noche –** insiste el mayor con un tono juguetón que termina de convencerla de que solo se burla

**– Ya te dijimos que no, metete en tus asuntos –** responde Bruce rápidamente, encarándolo y evitando que ella pierda más tiempo

**– Vale – **responde al fin el castaño rojizo, Ashley lo mira de reojo, insegura si seguirá molestándolos pero claramente él va a la mansión dispuesto a entrar y ella regresa a buscar su preciado reloj

Concentrada en buscar entre el pasto alrededor del árbol en el que estuvo el petirrojo no noto cuanto tiempo paso hasta que la primera farola del jardín se encendió y asustada miró como por todo el jardín una a una las lámparas solares se encendieron, anunciando no sólo que ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para su sensor sino también que pronto llegaría su padre

**– ¿Qué haces? Vete de una vez –** gritó abruptamente Bruce, asustándola y obligándola a buscar a quien le hablaba, su hermano nunca les había gritado a ellos tan brusco o serio

**– Perdí algo en el patio, recién ahora –** dijo el castaño rojizo mirando a su alrededor mientras removía el interior del bolsillo de su chamarra

**– Estas mintiendo ¿te estas burlando? –** reclamó su hermano, demasiado crispado para su acostumbrada calma, ella los mira nerviosa, se hace más tarde y eso es perdida de tiempo

Uno la mira y ella se tensa al verlo, educada alisa su falda pretendiendo normalidad mientras Bruce sigue al mayor **– Estas fingiendo, solo esperas que entremos para fugarte ¿cierto? –**insiste el rubio y para Ashley tiene sentido

Sin embargo el mayor busca por el piso **– No puedo irme hasta que lo encuentre, lo necesito hoy – **responde tranquilamente a su hermano mayor, casi condescendiente, eso irrita a ambos

**– Mentiroso –** gruñe Bruce, más impulsivo y el castaño rojizo sonríe

**– No te preocupes lo encontraré pronto – **señala Uno revisando cerca de la mesa de jardín

**– ¿Qué perdiste? –** cuestiona Ashley sinceramente interesada, ha revisado medio patio y no ha visto nada

**– Algo muy importante –** le sonríe el mayor **– ¿Quieres ayudarme? – **agrega amistoso

**– No –** responden ambos niños haciéndolo reír en voz alta, molestos se alejan volteándose para buscar por su cuenta, para ella seguro el mayor miente, entre todo el pasto y patio no ha visto nada pero aun así cuando ellos revisan el costado cercano a la ala este ella sigue con la mirada al castaño rojizo, él busca entre los arbustos y el piso cerca de la mesa del jardín, donde ella ya reviso pero parece poner mucho cuidado revisando entre las baldosas flojas como si lo que buscará fuera muy pequeño o algo muy ligero, ya que revisa hasta detrás de las macetas

Para Ashley el detestable sobrino de su padre solo hace el tonto arrastrándose entre los arbustos, manchando su ropa y llenándose el cabello de ramitas como ella nunca haría, incluso por momentos no parece saber lo que busca corriendo de un lado a otro del patio

Pasan los minutos y la luz de la estancia se enciende, abrumados ella y su hermano se detienen mirando que pasa en la mansión pero es solo Jenkins que enciende las luces del primer piso, tensos y nerviosos intentan apresurarse, su padre podría tardar minutos en llegar sin embargo aún les falta mucho patio

Uno remueve el pasto al fondo y Bruce bufa molesto e irritado parando para ver qué hace, ella toma el puño de su saco nerviosamente intentado jalarlo pero mirando la cara de su hermano mayor se sorprende, sus azules y claros ojos lucen brillantes e intensos, siguiendo el movimiento de algo frente él, fascinado, tanto así que muerde su labio suavemente, respirando dócil con las mejillas rosadas, tal vez de cansancio o agotamiento, Ashley no lo sabe pero asombrada lo mira unos minutos antes de oír el pesado trote del detestable castaño rojizo, llegando a ellos, molesta lo voltea a ver detestándolo por interrumpirlos

**– Este es tuyo ¿no Ashley? –** le pregunta Uno, jadeando levemente mientras balancea el objeto por su cadena, del disgusto pasa al asombro y de nuevo a la molestia, claramente el mayor sabe que es así y la alegría de saberlo se muestra obvia en su rostro, casi presumiéndoselo, ella guarda silencio mirando a su hermano mayor, Bruce luce descontento o frustrado evitándole la mirada a ambos y sujetándose nerviosamente los dedos

**– ¿No? –** insiste Uno extendiéndoselo sonriente, esa sonrisa y la cara de su hermano la hacen dudar y reacia se niega a contestar **– Toma, tal vez solo se parece – **ríe el mayor al dárselo, atónita lo mira incrédula, en especial cuando el mayor vuelve a la mansión

**– ¿No buscabas algo? –** pregunta Ashley siguiéndolo con Bruce detrás

**– Lo hare mañana, ya es muy tarde y no irá a ningún lado –** responde Uno desinteresado entrando mientras revisa su celular

**– Que irresponsable –** se queja Bruce de la actitud del mayor, tan repentino que sorprende a Ashley **– ¿No dijo que era importante? ¿Solo lo va a dejar ahí? Que irresponsable – **insiste tras un vistazo al patio y limpiándose el traje, ella asiente al revisar su reloj quitándole la poca humedad que el pasto le dejó

**– Capaz que lo encontró desde el principio y solo quería molestarnos – **musita con renuencia a creer en el mayor, atento al jardín y sin mirarla

Ashley sonríe mirando lo rosada que está su oreja y agradecida va a él para tomarle del hombro **– Gracias por ayudarme –** le susurra sonriendo

Él voltea y le sonríe de vuelta, sintiéndose apoyado **– Cuando quieras –** contesta tomándole la mano, tierna y cálidamente mientras van a la entrada

Casi es la hora de leer y caminan juntos a la biblioteca viendo a sus hermanos venir desde el estudio, tras ellos Ashley distingue al castaño rojizo saliendo por el frente, temerario ante la posibilidad de que su padre esté llegando

Esperando a que lleguen sus hermanos no sabe cómo agradecerle claro que no lo haría frente a Bruce, él se molestaría mucho sin embargo a diferencia de su hermano sabe que el detestable castaño rojizo no perdió nada afuera, pero afirmando su reloj y la cálida mano de Bruce decide pasar del tema, les sonríe a sus hermanos yendo a la biblioteca y oyendo a su padre entrar.


	3. Las Cartas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No puede parar de pensarlo, una y otra vez lo repasa sin comprender la  
razón, desde esta mañana en el desayuno se dio cuenta, y aun cuando ya  
pasaron varias clases sigue pensándolo

Todo comenzó esta mañana mientras desayunaban, su odioso primo estaba con ellos siendo este uno de los pocos días que el equipo de americano toma un descanso

El pesado castaño rojizo comía su colorido cereal dejando los vegetales al vapor, entonces como diario llegó Jenkins con el correo y el periódico sin embargo esta mañana traía unos sobres rosados, esos olorosos sobres no solo llamaron la atención de ella y sus hermanos

De hecho su Padre los tomó rápidamente y tras verlos unos segundos río muy alto, eran para su odioso primo, su odioso primo fue sonriente por ellas pero ella no pudo entender su alegría, ni siquiera lo intenta

**– Te alegras solo por dos –** se mofó su hermano mayor **– Yo recibo varias a la semana –** agregó orgulloso

Padre parecía de acuerdo con él e incluso les contó las muchas veces que encontró una en su casillero** – Era lo normal entonces pero ¿Aún las escriben? ¿La envió por correo? ¿Qué clase de niña boba hace eso? –** se burló demasiado divertido

**– No la envió por correo, no tiene sellos –** señaló el pesado castaño rojizo, al tomarla de la mano de su Padre, que no parecía enojado pero de alguna forma se veía molesto ante la alegría del odioso adolescente

Los papeles olían demasiado, con un perfume que ellos consideraron barato sin embargo Uno la abrió sonriente, leyendo felizmente **– ¿Quién la envió? –** preguntó su Padre, con firme tono pero el pesado castaño rojizo sonreía tontamente al leer, y el desagrado de su Padre fue más obvio

**– Qué más da, seguro ambas las trajo la misma tonta –** se burló Bruce, resaltando el hecho de que ambas tenían el mismo perfume y papel, atento a la aprobación de su Padre y la irritación del adolescente pero ninguna ocurrió

Su Padre miraba a su odioso primo, tenso y seguramente cada vez más molesto **– Sí – **sonrió bobamente el pesado castaño rojizo percibiendo el aroma del sobre, su Padre se sorprendió al igual que su hermano mayor, aunque pronto pasaron al disgusto, tan notorio que ella también lo miro enfadada, imaginándose lo fuerte que apestaban esas hojas como para llegar a su lugar

**– Que tonto –** musito el mayor volteándose harto, tan sorpresivo y abrupto que pareció no recordar que Padre seguía ahí

**– Es penoso que te emociones solo por unas cuantas hojas, terriblemente escritas – **exclamó su Padre, burlón y jactancioso

Pero Uno rio fuerte yendo a su cuarto **– No importa cuántas sean, cada una es especial –**concluyó al dejar el comedor, la molestia de Bruce la sorprendió pero fue su Padre quien bufó enfadado volteando para continuar con su rutina diaria, aunque terminó gritando al ver el plato dejado a medio comer por su odioso primo.

Al final el pesado castaño rojizo solo bajo para irse a la escuela, de hecho los días que no tenía entrenamiento debería ir con ellos pero él nunca lo hacía, sus escandalosos amigos pasaban por él, son tan ruidosos que siempre irritan a su Padre

Tras el último retoque ellos bajaron para ir al auto pero en la entrada su Padre ya estaba en su limusina, listo a salir cuando su odioso primo salió corriendo hacia la ruidosa chatarra que rugía frente la mansión

**– Apestas a perfume barato – **se burló su hermano mayor del pesado castaño rojizo, pero incluso cuando hacía referencia a las apestosas cartas que seguramente el mayor llevaba consigo

En cambio el odioso adolescente se detuvo y les sonrió **– ¿Ah sí? A mi me gusta pero le regalaré uno mejor –** río antes de correr a la entrada, Padre quedó atónito y ella miró confundida a sus hermanos

Ashley es mayor y por su cara no era gran cosa pero la frustración de su hermano mayor era clara **– Mocoso malcriado – **musito su Padre antes de subir a su limusina

Ellos fueron al otro auto en el cual Jenkins los lleva al colegio y tras acomodarse salieron después de su Padre, siendo que la universidad está en la dirección opuesta a su colegio los autos se separan en la avenida principal, ella y Lenny siguieron con la vista a la limusina hasta donde fue indistinguible

**– Deberíamos desaparecerlas –** sugirió Bruce **– Todas sus cartas –** dijo y sus hermanos parecieron considerarlo

**– Pero son solo esas dos ¿no? Y las lleva con él, así que –** David no parecía interesado, a él le gustaban más las trampas contra el mismo Uno

Ashley fue neutral por el contrario de Lenny que negó al instante **– Qué tal si encuentra las nuestras – **susurro el menor obviamente incómodo con la idea pero ellos lo miraron sorprendidos

**– ¿Tú las guardas? – **preguntó su hermano mayor y el menor de los cinco asintió

**– Oh por dios Lenny –** se quejó Ashley

**– Deberías tirarlas, además ¿para que las guardas? ¿Tienes novia? – **David fue más directo en cuestionar al menor, que nervioso chirrió sus frenos como cuando no quiere contestar pero se ve obligado

**– ¿Y bien? – **preguntó su hermano mayor atento a él, faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela y eso pareció quebrar al reacio castaño

**– Solo tengo las de San Valentín –** musito Lenny, incómodo

Claro, ella no esperaba más, Lenny es pequeño y... seamos sinceros no es el más agraciado de sus tres hermanos, es bastante simplón y común, ellos mismos a veces olvidaban que estaba ahí, así que ¿Quién le escribiría una carta de amor? **– Cuando lleguemos a casa debes tirarlas –** dijo David concluyendo el tema

Bruce lo apoyo solo asintiendo en silencio, al igual que Ashley pero mientras ella asentía, justo ahí, se dio cuenta, es cierto que al igual que Lenny le han dado tarjetas de San Valentín pero esas no pueden considerarse cartas de amor ¿cierto? No, nunca.

Mientras fueron a los casilleros miró al resto de los chicos en el pasillo, ellos abrían sus casilleros y obvio ninguno parecía tener notas o algo así, sembrando más dudas ¿Recibirlas es común o extraordinario?" dudaba cuando el traqueteo de Lenny batallando con su candado la interrumpió

Extrañada paró cuestionando el porqué últimamente su hermano menor era tan... impulsivo, ella por otro lado espero a que David abriera su casillero, ya que diario lo hacía por ella y su hermano menor siendo que ambos solían olvidar sus combinaciones

**– Está abierto –** le anunció David antes de ir a ayudar al menor de ellos

Ella asintió en silencio suspirando al ver la terquedad del moreno pero fue más grande su disgusto al comprobar que no había ni una nota, molesta tomo su libro viendo a los mayores tirar directamente a la basura sus llamativos sobres, recién encontrados, mirando a sus hermanos se cuestionó el porqué, ¿Por qué ella no tiene ninguna?

Sí, sabía que Ashley siendo la más alta y rubia llamaba mucho la atención pero era frustrante que se lo echará en cara diario, eso era molesto, muy molesto en especial cuando la mayor lo sabe y se jacta en el hecho, por un momento mientras caminaban rumbo al salón vio de reojo a los chicos del pasillo, sus miradas sobre ellos eran obvias pero sus intenciones un misterio, ¿Era admiración, envidia, molestia? O incluso sorpresa por las acciones de los mayores, fue raro pero por primera vez se lo cuestionó

Era la última clase antes del almuerzo y ella no podía pasar de su duda, la maestra habla y ella asiente como el resto apenas tomando notas, siempre se consideró bonita y envidiada, su ropa cara y sus azules ojos la hacían resaltar pero "¿Resaltar y ser bonita son lo mismo?" Se cuestionó cuando la campana para el descanso sonó, vio a Ashley levantar sus libros y ella lo hizo siguiéndola para ir por sus hermanos

En la elemental iban en el mismo grupo pero ahora se separaban en algunas clases, como si el director los hubiera separado a propósito, pasando por la vitrina de trofeos y vio al viejo equipo de su odioso primo, normalmente no repara en eso pero mirándolo se pregunta qué clase de chica tonta le envió esa nota y entonces duda ¿los chicos escriben cartas de amor?

Debe ser ¿no? Ashley recibe muchas pero, ella nunca ha visto a su odioso primo hacerlo y mucho menos sus hermanos o su Padre, si su madre estuviera ahí tal vez podría preguntarle pero ella falleció cuando ellos eran muy chicos y de hecho, pensando en eso se detiene frente los trofeos viendo al equipo de tenis, hace años su madre fue del equipo campeón, su foto sigue ahí, alta, hermosa y rubia

En el fondo tal vez su hermana se le parece más pero mirando la foto nota lo sonriente que estaba junto sus compañeras, completamente contraria a la mayor, sonríe pero enseguida se imagina la avalancha de cartas que su madre debió recibir

Sí, si Ashley recibe varias a la semana siendo que las tira ante todos ¿Cuántas pudo haber recibido su madre? Siendo más hermosa, elegante y social, aunque, pensándolo mejor lo cuestiona ¿Qué asegura que sean cartas de amor? Por la forma en que sus hermanos reaccionan tal vez incluso son molestias o bromas ¿Tal vez es mejor no encontrar ninguna?

El almuerzo paso y de hecho el resto de clases pero su duda no, Jenkins fue por ellos y pasaron por algunos libros a la biblioteca pero ella no se distrae, vigila a sus hermanos dudando si debe preguntar, pero no, lo que menos quiere es que Ashley le presuma o Bruce y David la regañen

Llega la hora de practicar y ellos van al cuarto de música pero no, ninguna nota le sale, exhala y sujeta decidida su violín cuando oye su acorde, desentonado y tenso

**– De nuevo –** pide a David comenzando otra vez pero tras algunas notas vuelve a fallar, una y otra vez no se saca la duda de su cabeza sin poder concentrarse plenamente

**– Ahora vuelvo –** dice dirigiéndose a la puerta

**– Voy contigo –** pide Ashley pero

**– No. voy sola –** responde directa y determinada saliendo, no va al baño ni a su cuarto, por primera vez aplica la de su odioso primo y no vuelve al cuarto de practica

No tiene caso esconderse en su habitación, la biblioteca o el patio, la encontrarán en un segundo y por otro lado ir a uno de los muchos cuartos de la mansión solo le haría perder tiempo, ahora el mejor lugar para no ser encontrada es justo donde ninguno de sus hermanos la buscará, la entrada

Es el mejor sitio porque verá la limusina de su Padre llegar y podrá ir rápidamente a la biblioteca, sentada ahí puede cuestionarse cientos de cosas aunque nadie se las responderá. Oye un auto aproximarse y por el molesto sonido ya sabe cuál es, ese que suele pasar por su odioso primo, pero se sigue de largo pasando frente las rejas de la entrada para al fin volver, estúpidamente de reversa

Aburrida apenas si ve al pesado castaño rojizo atravesar la entrada e ir a ella, molesta frunció el ceño al notarlo, ya estaba enojada ¿y ahora debía aguantar a ese tonto? Enfurruñada lo ignoró ya que tampoco quiere entrar

**– ¿Te sientes bien? –** le pregunta su odioso primo deteniéndose a su lado e intentando mirarle la cara, ella lo evita pero al notar que no se va voltea intrigada

**– Si – **responde cortamente, mirando que sigue atento a ella, incrédulo

**– ¿En serio? –** duda Uno inclinándose a verla mejor, ella no entiende si es una broma o algo así pero se siente rara de verlo tan interesado e incluso se llega a cuestionar su sinceridad, pero no, solo es ella quien está emocional

**– Estoy bien –** ella recalca buscando alejarse

Pero desde el viejo auto suena el claxon, ruidosos e inelegantes llaman la atención de su odioso primo, él se endereza y les hace una seña que ella no tiene interés en ver **– Ahora vuelvo –** le dice el pesado adolescente antes de ir a la mansión

Las enormes puertas de roble quedan abiertas y ella vuelca su vista a la entrada, mirando al grupo de tontos y escandalosos no se imagina a ninguno escribiendo algo lindo para alguna chica "Seria forzar demasiado esas huecas cabezas" piensa sorprendida de haberlo considerado pero...

Luego piensa en su odioso primo, él tiene una letra buena, no bonita solo buena, y aunque no lo parezca tiene buenas notas ¿Uno escribirá cartas de amor? ¿A quién? Tal vez a la chica de los sobres rosas ¿Qué empuja a un chico a hacerlo? ¿Es algo excepcional o común?

Tiene la cabeza llena de preguntas y nadie a quien hacérselas pero no tiene caso seguir, por más preguntas que piense solo dan vueltas en su cabeza y está comenzando a desesperarse

Confusa oye las fuertes pisadas del pesado castaño rojizo volviendo, listo a irse de nuevo, tiene tantas dudas y está tan alterada que al verlo animado y tranquilo se cuestiona si podría hacerle alguna, hace unos minutos parecía interesado en ayudarla

**– Ah –** exclama extrañamente impulsiva pero pará al instante, retiene su duda mirándolo detenerse

**– ¿Qué? –** duda Uno, interesado

**– Nada –** responde ella guardándose sus dudas, nerviosa evita mirarlo, no, no debe hablar mucho con él, David y Bruce siempre lo dicen "Es un tramposo y mentiroso" recuerda a sus hermanos guardándose su preocupación

**– No ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? –** insiste el pesado castaño rojizo, y por un momento ella duda, él sigue a su lado y por su expresión parece sinceramente interesado, además incluso se dio cuenta de que le quería preguntar algo

Pero, no. No es tan ingenua como Lenny **– Creí que te quedarías –** responde rápidamente y él se acerca, sonriendo levemente

**– No, lo siento –** se disculpa su odioso primo

La defensa le suena absurda a la niña "¿Como si me importara?" se endereza indignada **– Realmente no me importa –** recalca aunque él ya le tomó de la coronilla, besando su frente soltándola rápidamente al irse

**– No molestes a Constance –** lo regaña David desde la puerta, saliendo

**– Luego vengo –** sonríe el pesado castaño rojizo yendo al "auto" que lo espera en el frente

Ella por otro lado no sabe qué hacer ¿Debería lavarse la cara o microdermoabrasión? **– No le hagas caso –** dice David tras ella ofreciéndole su pañuelo

**– Gracias –** responde ella al tomarlo **– No lo hago, es un tonto –** agrega limpiando su frente

**– No terminamos de practicar –** le recuerda él, su tono no es molesto o recriminando pero ella igual se encoge apenada

**– Lo sé, lo siento –** dice ella cortamente, cabizbaja

Pero David no la regaña o algo así, solo sigue a su lado **– ¿Te sientes mal? Actúas raro –** dice mirándola levemente, por la forma en que inclina la cabeza y su fleco cae es claro que pretende verle el rostro, así que avergonzada y apretando el pañuelo con todas sus fuerzas decide preguntarle a él

**– David ¿Has escrito una carta de amor? ¿Los chicos lo hacen? –** pregunta nerviosa y algo apresurada

**– ¿Eh? –** duda él, primero sorprendido y luego extrañado **– No, nunca –** responde incrédulo de la insensatez de la menor

**– ¿No lo harías nunca? –** insiste ella preguntándose ¿Qué tan especial debe ser que un chico lo haga?

**– No, no hay forma que yo lo haga y creo que cualquier hombre que lo haga no tiene dignidad – **responde serio, altivo y seguro, como es David con todo, sincero y firme manda todas las dudas de la pequeña castaña a la basura

"Entonces... se debe ser muy especial para que un chico haga eso" piensa ella impactada y llorosa, por primera vez en su vida se siente... simple o común y... llora

Ahí sentada en los escalones de la entrada se cubre el rostro llorando, ya algunas veces le habían dicho odiosa o molesta pero siempre lo tomo como críticas envidiosas, incluso aquella vez en que la misma Ashley la comparó con la pesada Devine creyó que era solo una broma de mal gusto, sin embargo oírlo de David es horrible

Él está pasmado en pánico, no sabe cómo detenerla o que hizo mal pero – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta suavemente tomando delicadamente su hombro

**– Yo no tengo ni una carta de amor, nunca he recibido una, nunca –** ella solloza volteando a verlo, llorosa y todo, él no entiende nada de lo que la castaña dice pero lo intenta

**– ¿Cómo? –** él insiste y ella titubea avergonzada

**– Yo... Ashley, David y tú reciben cartas siempre y... yo... no, porque... no soy linda o... –**respira acelerada, casi hiperventilándose

Ella parece muy liada y él no entiende cómo llegó a esa conclusión pero la interrumpe **– Yo las tomé –** dice rápidamente antes que ella siga

**– Lo sé... tú has recibido muchas... –** la castaña es un lio y él se sienta frente ella tomándola de ambos hombros

**– No, Constance, yo siempre quito esas cartas de tu casillero –** recalca David, sorprendiéndola

**– ¿Qué? –** dice la incrédula castaña

**– Yo las quito y las tiro, siempre – **explica David, o cree hacerlo ya que ella lo mira confundida

Constance lo ve en silencio, insegura y llena de dudas pero puede ver la sinceridad de David, en sus ojos apenas cubiertos por el flequillo y en esa seriedad con la que dice todo, seguro y confiable pero** – ¿Por qué? –** pregunta tan impactada que para de llorar

**– Bueno... – **duda el mayor, y es raro porque ella no recuerda haberlo visto dudar** – Yo, no quiero que las leas –** responde al fin, apenado pero mirándola a los ojos, ella no comprende y algo pasmada ante la "revelación" no sabe qué preguntar

**– Veras, esos niños son unos tontos, siempre dicen cosas estúpidas y... yo no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo... leyéndolas – **concluye David, tragando saliva avergonzado, soltándola y preparándose a ser regañado

**– Ah... ¿puedo verlas? –** pregunta Constance, esa asombrada pero aun cuando confía en él sigue algo incrédula

**– No tengo ninguna, siempre las tiro –** contesta David a punto de levantarse pero pará casi como si lo consultara con ella **– Constance tu eres muy bonita, en serio lo creo y no necesitas que un desconocido te lo diga, mucho menos los simplones de nuestra escuela, yo... todos te queremos mucho y sabemos que eres preciosa, siento no decírtelo tan seguido –** él es sincero y cariñoso, sigue a su lado y tímido o infrecuente le da un abrazo, suave pero muy cálido

**– Lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo **– él murmura reacio, en su forzado tono tranquilo se cuela la clara oposición que siente

Ella sonríe abrazándole de vuelta **– No, está bien pero... déjame que yo las tire – **sonríe Constance aceptando que él tiene razón, lo conoce muy bien, sabe que solo ha querido protegerla del malestar que esos chicos representan y que no importa lo que otros digan, si sus hermanos y Padre la quieren mucho.

Pasada la noche y el mal día anterior ella se levanta animada y sonriente, arreglándose para la escuela pero entonces ve una blanca nota saliendo de su libro de historia, no recuerda tener notas de ese color por lo que intrigada la revisa "Te quiero mucho" dice la preciosa letra manuscrita en el papel y tal vez es algo despistada pero sabe perfectamente a quién pertenece esa escritura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No apoyo la idea de que alguien celoso o posesivo te quiere mucho, al contrario pero creo o al menos creo que cuando escribí esto lo hice pensando que por el “aislamiento social ” que tienen los hijos de Padre podrían malinterpretar los comportamientos de su padre, suponiendo que es normal y correcto ser posesivos como él.  
En la serie Padre siempre me parecía algo posesivo con todo, ese es parte de su lado villano supongo, no lo sé. 
> 
> Si tienes dudas o comentarios los acepto con gusto (o^▽^o)


	4. El Tablero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy presionándome mucho para escribir algo bueno pero…

La tarde es tranquila y tal vez es porque afuera lloviznaba levemente o porque ellos están encerrados en la estancia, está bien encerrados es una exageración pero el punto es que no pueden salir, no por la lluvia o por estar castigados, bueno él no, es el hecho de que su hermano mayor está obstinadamente encerrado en la biblioteca

La situación es muy simple y aun así engorrosa, ayer después de cenar y aprovechando que Padre estaba al teléfono ellos, su hermano mayor y él entraron al cuarto del detestable sobrino de su padre, el pesado adolescente ha estado viviendo en su casa al menos medio año y él esta comenzando a hartarse, sí, al principio fue divertido como ver un show de circo pero soportar día tras día sus bromas y trucos es cansado, el punto es que él lo quiere fuera y no sabe cómo lograrlo

No es que su Padre le guarde afecto o consideración al impertinente castaño rojizo, de hecho esta seguro que lo detesta, al igual que su madre hacía, pero también sabe que su tío y abuelo le han pedido ese favor, bueno no lo oyó sin embargo una vez escuchó su discusión al teléfono

**– Sí, lo sé pero... yo tuve que ir a un internado ¿Por qué él no?****–** reclamó molesto, aunque pronto cambió el tono, respetuoso y considerado, justo como se los exigía a ellos

Entonces no entendió mucho del tema pero volvió a sus prácticas evitando interrumpirlo... o ser castigado sin embargo podría aseverar que era sobre el imprudente Uno ya que le controla mucho y debe ser cansado para su Padre cuidar de los seis

Anoche también pensaba en eso y cuando Bruce abrió la puerta su blanco fue obvio, el proyecto de ciencias del mayor, no parecía gran cosa pero el grueso compilado de hojas engargoladas a su lado y lo voluminoso de la exhibición les indico el posible tiempo invertido, lo tomaron y llevaron afuera listos a aventarlo al incinerador, este ya no está en uso pero igual nadie lo buscara ahí, sí, tuvieron problemas porque chorreo y escurrió pintura todo el camino abajo, tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para que la alfombra no se manchara sin embargo sus sacos y zapatos quedaron arruinados, Bruce se pegó a las hojas, aún húmedas de algún pegamento y él casi cae de frente intentando sacar solo el pesado y escurriente proyecto, la negra tinta china arruinó su corbata, de ninguna manera dejaría a sus hermanas pasar por lo mismo

Al final todo la peripecia valió la pena, incluso cuando tuvieron que cortar un pedazo del largo cabello de Ashley, que se atascó al intentar ayudar a Bruce, si, su ropa quedó empapada en pintura y por eso debieron cambiarse en el patio, Constance y Ashley fueron por su cambio de ropa mientras Lenny vigiló que nadie viniera, aun así estaban satisfechos, sonreían orgullosos en la mañana esperando algún escándalo o queja el mayor sin embargo y como todos los días salio antes que ellos

Todo fueron risas hasta que llegó la clase de historia, la primera clase de Bruce, él por otro lado estaba en la de inglés, en la elemental compartían todas sus clases pero como si fuera una conspiración de los maestros recién entraron los dividieron en cada clase, el mensaje le llegó en el descanso y gracias a eso tuvo tiempo de revisar su tarea y cambiarla, todas las respuestas de su reporte fueron re escritas incorrectamente pero no tiene idea cuando, en ese momento no tuvo tiempo de revisarlo y apenas si pudo reescribir su tarea aunque igual sacó una nota baja

Bruce por otra parte fue regañado, la maestra de historia es una tediosa y avinagrada anciana que para nada le teme a su padre, siendo claro cuando le dejó a su hermano mayor una pesadísima crónica de la fundación del pueblo y sus colonizadores, con fichas bibliográficas y todo

Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarle, como siempre hacían pero el mayor fue inusualmente orgulloso y obstinado en el hecho de hacerlo solo, él lo entendía de cierto modo, siendo de los mayores deben recalcar su capacidad y cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos sin embargo también le parecía innecesario ya que de hacerlo juntos, como siempre, terminarían pronto y podrían salir a jugar, después del colegio podían ir a la biblioteca y al llegar a casa los martes podían ir a pasear un par de horas, ellos solían salir a "jugar" con los niños del vecindario y de hecho esta mañana habían preparado sus gruesas pistolas de agua en el patio, perfectamente ocultas y listas para derribar a cualquier incauto, la lluvia no era mucha y si saben esconderse los blancos no les faltarían pero no, estaban atascados esperando a su hermano, no es que estuviera molesto, no, pero este desbalance era incómodo, de alguna manera sus hermanos parecían ociosos sin Bruce ahí

Constance y Ashley fingían practicar poses de ballet, demasiado risueñas para estarlo haciendo en serio, por otro lado Lenny leía un grueso tomo de coloridas ilustraciones, riendo demasiado fuerte para que fuera algo escolar o de la biblioteca, su pose perezosa y desgarbada descomponía más el cuadro, sí, sabía que su Padre y Bruce imponen solo con su presencia pero eso realmente lo ofendía "Que desordenados ¿Acaso no soy una autoridad?" pensó mirando su tablero, el antiguo y elegante juego de ajedrez de torneada madera había pertenecido por generaciones a la familia de su Padre, él lo sabía y cada que lo usaba cuidaba que siguiera pulcro e ileso y eso aplica también a la conducta de sus hermanos

"Suficiente" pensó al levantarse a llamarles la atención, está seguro que la horrenda conducta del castaño rojizo los estaba afectando y comprende el deber de su Padre como un adulto responsable y recto pero no a la indulgencia de Bruce, su madre nunca lo admitiría, ella odiaba a ese niño y él debía conservar las costumbres y modales que ella les inculcó, sin embargo antes que pudiera hablar sonó un fuerte golpe en el pasillo, frente las puertas de la estancia, la casa es muy silenciosa y casi cualquier sonido resalta mucho pero esa clase de golpe no es causado por un sirviente o algo así

Decidido y casi precavido va a investigar, abre abruptamente la puerta encontrándose desagradablemente frente el cañón de una colorida pistola de agua, tras su sorpresa ve al tedioso sobrino de su padre, sonriente y jactancioso apuntándole con el índice sobre el gatillo 

**– Bang – **dice el castaño rojizo y él cierra los ojos, tenso y apretando los puños, sin embargo nada pasa, en cambio el mayor ríe demasiado escandaloso para David

**– Encontré esto afuera, entre las Espireas ¿Sabes de quién son?–** sonríe el irritante Uno **– Es pintura acrílica no lavable –** agrega apuntándole de nuevo

**– No, y si estaba en el patio seguro es tuya –** responde él firme y serio, aun conociendo que sí son de ellos, en especial esa** – Y si ensuciaste mi uniforme le diré a mí Padre–** amenaza

Sin embargo el pesado adolescente sonríe bajando el arma** – No eres muy divertido–** dice en clara burla a él y se renuencia a seguirle el juego pero realmente no le ofende aunque igual le aguijonea

**– ¿No tienes un proyecto que hacer?–** pregunta él más retador dándole una mirada mordaz, aunque tal vez su fleco le dificulta saber si el mayor la capta

**– No ¿por?– **el castaño rojizo se inclina interesado, condescendiente al punto de ser pedante** – ¿Tú sí?– **suena preocupado pero esa sonrisa es totalmente opuesta

**– Por supuesto que no– **refuta al instante, calmado y conciso pero el pesado mayor sonríe aún más

**– Qué bueno– **dice alejándose **– El día ya se aclaró y seria horrible pasarlo encerrado en casa– **agregó alejándose, él no se interesaría en oírlo hasta que noto como se llevaba su juguete

**– Espera, ¿Qué harás con mi... con ese juguete?–** dijo él aun en la puerta, sin seguirlo

**– Que importa, es mío ¿cierto?– **bromea el pesado adolescente, deteniéndose y señalando o apuntándole a un viejo cuadro familiar **– Las tiraré, antes de que tu Padre las vea–**

David se alarma e intenta detenerlo, en momentos como este Bruce no caería en pánico pero él sabe lo complejo que fue juntar sus mesadas e ir a comprar esos juguetes a escondidas sin embargo Lenny sale brusco y abrupto corriendo hacia el sobrino de su padre

Él sonríe y está a punto de felicitarlo hasta que **– ¿Tienes el siguiente?–** pregunta el menor sujetándole el brazo equivocado a Uno y entregándole el grueso tomo que leía, del cual ahora sabe la procedencia

**– Claro, ahora lo bajo–** sonríe el irritante adolescente, con cierta alegría que claramente ambos chicos comparten, ignorando a David o pasando de él

**– No debes perder el tiempo con eso, ven a practicar ajedrez conmigo– **ordena David, recuperando el control y saliendo por su hermano, realmente no entiende el apego que el menor tiene con ese impertinente pero está seguro de que es negativo

**– No hay nada malo en que lea algo divertido de vez en cuando–** dice el asno de Uno al recibir el tomo de su cabizbajo hermano menor

Y eso empuja a David en insistir y aclarar su autoridad **– No tienes idea de que hablas, el Ajedrez es divertido y bueno para su educación, Padre siempre lo dice, enseña agilidad mental y estrategia–** replica cerca de la puerta esperando que el menor entre

**– Claro–** musita Uno con desinterés hacia el regaño pero sonriéndole apenado a Lenny, aunque el menor es sensato y vuelve con ellos

**– Pero tú ¿Qué vas a saber?–** agrega David, resaltando su estupidez y puede que incluso buscando atizar al mayor

**– Uno sabe jugar –** exclama Lenny, extrañamente impulsivo, definitivamente leer esas basuras está afectando a su hermano

**– ¿Qué? No te confundas –** David le llama la atención **– No es solo mover las piezas, hay que tener inteligencia para ganar de verdad–** regaña seriamente a su hermano menor

**– No, en serio él–**

**– No importa Lenny, después te los paso –** interrumpe el mayor acariciándole la cabeza a su hermano menor y eso irrita a David

**– No, basta, deja de molestar a mis hermanos– **exige separándolo de Lenny, una cosa es que viva ahí ante la tolerancia de su Padre y otra que eche por la borda toda la educación que su Madre les dio

**– Claro–** contesta Nigel dándose la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras, a su cuarto, el pequeño castaño claro se queda inconforme "¿Cómo?" se cuestiona irritado mirando al mayor alejarse, por otro lado Lenny va frente el tablero a sentarse esperando que su hermano empiece pero David tarda un poco en volver.

Otro juego ganado pero aún se siente insatisfecho, es obvio y no es que sus hermanos sean malos en el ajedrez pero siempre practica con ellos, conoce todas sus estrategias, aunque de hecho es igual en su clase, él es el más avanzado e incluso los preuniversitarios no pueden ganarle, en casa su mayor oponente es su Padre y no es de sorprenderse, él ha ganado cientos de torneos y demás por eso para nada ve esto solo como un juego, a veces incluso mide su vida como una partida pero eso deja un problema, es frustrantemente aburrido, fuera de su Padre no tiene competencia, nadie en todos los torneos puede ganarle y jugar con una máquina no es emocionante, por otro lado no puede jugar en linea porque su Padre no lo permitiria pero estar ahí sin mayor oponente es... aburrido

"No, no" no puede pensar en desobedecer a su Padre, de ninguna manera, preocupado por la idea se cuestiona si el mismo está siendo afectado por la toxicidad de insolente sobrino de su padre, la puerta se abre y él sale de su pensamiento esperanzado de que sea Bruce volviendo, sin embargo es grande su decepción cuando el pesado castaño rojizo se asoma con otro grueso compilado de comics, Lenny es el único que sonríe alegre al verlo levantándose de inmediato yendo a recibirlos

**– Diviértete– **le sonríe Uno al dejárselos

**– Voy a quemarlos–** exclamó David firme y autoritario, acomodando sus piezas en el tablero

**– Ya, claro –** ríe el castaño rojizo entrando despreocupadamente a la estancia, tal afrenta cala en él y enfadado va directo a detenerlo

**– Padre lo haría ¿no?–** sonríe Uno, acomodándole el saco y eso terminó de irritar a David

**– Es mi padre no el tuyo–** recalca el tenso castaño claro, apartándose brusca y agresivamente

**– Ya, bueno tengo que irme–** Uno le acaricia la cabeza pero él le sujeta la mano harto

**– Eres un farsante, deja de intentar arrastrar a mi hermano contigo–** David es muy serio al retenerlo pero el mayor no se tensa al contrario luce muy tranquilo

**– ¿De qué hablas?**– pregunta Uno casi intrigado

**– Solo eres un adolescente malcriado y pendenciero, una pésima influencia para mis hermanos, tienes el cerebro podrido con comics, no le digas a mi hermano tus mentiras, no puedes atontarte con videojuegos y ser bueno en ajedrez–** recalca David irritado y fastidiado, claro que lo está, ha usado cientos de horas para mejorar en el juego, ganado muchísimos trofeos y ahora viene el irritante sobrino de su padre, engreído y pedante a jactarse de su "capacidad" frente a sus hermanos y... y... ¿y ellos le creen? No puede aceptarlo Lenny, Ashley e incluso Constance están ahí, mirándolo expectantes de algo más ¿Como si debiera probarlo?

**– Ah, ¿Es eso?– **responde el castaño rojizo, con un tono desinteresado e indiferente que claramente lo desestima, "¿Te parece poco?" él se tensa aún más, sí Bruce estuviera aquí sus hermanos lo apoyarían, irían juntos cerca el mayor, representando su unidad sin embargo siguen donde estaban, pasando de él

**– Te reto–** exclama David **– ¿Solo es eso? Dices, demuéstrame que dices la verdad, si es que puedes– **exige llamando la atención de los menores, sus hermanos miran a ambos, confundidos más que nada pero atentos

–** Vale ¿Y que si te gano? –** pregunta el pesado sobrino de su padre, con esa irritante seguridad que raya en soberbia

**– No hay forma de que eso pase –** él ríe divertido, el conjunto de trofeos, listones u otros reconocimientos se lo deberían dejar claro, solo ha perdido contra su Padre y dado a que no siempre está de buen humor cada juego es especial

**– ¿No? Entonces... Si te gano dejaras que Lenny lea lo que quiera ¿De acuerdo?–** insiste el engreído adolescente, estúpidamente

**– Claro–** David acepta divertido, aguantando sus risas **– Como si pudieras–** dice al señalar su lujoso tablero de elegante madera, mira a sus hermanos, Constance sonríe yendo a su lado al igual que Ashley

**– Vale–** contesta Uno sentándose a la mesa alineando sus piezas **– Tomare las negras, las blancas son aburridas– **bromea atento a su reacción

**– ¿En serio haz jugado alguna vez? ¿Sabes las reglas?–** cuestiona Ashley mirándolo divertida, sin embargo al castaño claro le suena casi genuinamente interesada

**– Sí, algunas veces he jugado con mi padre–** sonríe Uno, revisando su celular mientras David rueda los ojos y toma asiento

David mueve su peón dos casillas y al ver como el insolente adolescente replica sus primeras jugadas calcula una estrategia más agresiva "Imitador" piensa moviendo el caballo de su rey junto al peón del mismo, Uno imita el movimiento con su propio caballo y eso le da más confianza, no es que le falte, con solo ver a su adversario podría tomárselo con calma "Imita eso" sonríe tras su siguiente movimiento, pero el mayor ni siquiera lo mira aunque con esas absurdas gafas de sol es difícil saberlo y ¿Quién usa gafas oscuras dentro de la casa y en un día lluvioso? Se cuestiona cuando nota que el mayor mueve, no, no, incluso si no es un juego serio debe concentrarse, eso piensa pero ver al caballo de la reina negra frente el propio rey de Uno lo hace considerar su siguiente jugada, no es que le preocupe pero es un movimiento interesante

Igual se lo toma con calma usará su tiempo para hacerle perder tiempo al mayor, sabe bien porque sigue ahí, sus amigos aun no han llegado y considerando su ropa parece que va a un sitio más cuidado que de costumbre, por eso no ha salido, afuera hay charcos y seguro se mojaria, tal vez es pensarlo demasiado pero un obsesivo del orden y la limpieza como Uno no se mancharia antes de llegar al evento, él lo sabe, a veces piensa de mas pero realmente se toma algunas cosas en su vida como una partida de ajedrez y ha decidido que este es el caso, hará perder a Uno

Mientras juegan el celular del hartante castaño rojizo ha sonado un par de veces y aunque el mayor sea un buen farsante es obvio que le interesa que sus amigos ya están afuera, en cambio él sonríe, se tomará su tiempo sin distraerse le tenderá trampas al obstinado mayor que en su ansia de ganar tomara y a la vez lo hará perder piezas, espera retenerlo lo suficiente como para que el grupo de adolescentes pierda la paciencia

Sin embargo se encuentra decepcionado, aun cuando planea y realiza bien cada movimiento no se siente terminado, hay algo, como si en cada dejara algún cabo suelto del cual el mayor pudiera aprovecharse pero no, revisa cada jugada antes de hacerla y se ve ganando, en especial cuando el castaño rojizo mueve dentro de sus expectativas, excepto ese enroque que hace el rey negro, no es inusual pero definitivamente nunca creyó que el asno de Uno lo supiera y aunque él ya tiene su estrategia definida saca al caballo de la reina blanca frente el alfil

El juego es común y lo único interesante es ver a las reacciones de sus hermanos en especial en el primer jaque, asombrados miran al mayor como si hubiera hecho una proeza, claro, él también lo haría pero ya lo había considerado antes, aunque el juego no es tan aburrido como espero, han hecho una sucesión de jugadas interesantes pero él va ganando y eso es claro, eso se confirma cuando ingenua o estúpidamente Uno toma su peón pero David lo retira con su caballo, él sonríe seguro y orgulloso si es que puede estarlo en un juego tan inútil, mira a su oponente porque siempre lo hace al jugar y no puede evitarlo, se siente preocupado, es raro pero aun cuando considera al mayor muy por debajo de su nivel, algo le dice que debe concentrarse tanto como en cualquier torneo

Siempre lo hace pero hay algo que le inquieta, el inaudito desinterés o moderación del mayor, el nulo zumbido de su teléfono o el extremo interés de sus hermanas mirando sobre sus hombros, no lo sabe pero es como si debiera verificar cada movimiento cuatro veces, y así lo hace, no obstante pronto ve a su alfil caer ante el caballo contrario, el movimiento es obvio y calculable pero igual le es molesta la sorpresa de Lenny, más que sorpresa parece alegría, sí, alegría de que se coman sus piezas

Él mira el tablero unos segundos, no demasiado porque ya sabe su jugada entonces Constance se acerca y lo mira, él quisiera sonreírle en medio de su falsa meditación pero no, tampoco quiere que parezca que pide ayuda o que el tonto mayor lo piense acorralado, así que para ponerlo en su lugar mueve de golpe la torre de su rey tomando el otro caballo negro, mira a Lenny y su sorpresa es clara, estupefacto mira a Uno y el tablero, entonces es la reina negra quien toma dicha torre, David sonríe moviendo su torre frente la reina enemiga y obviamente ella retrocede una casilla, siendo su única opción

Sí, retroceder es la única opción que quiere para él mayor, lo quiere fuera de su casa y fuera de sus vidas, no es territorial ni nada pero puede sentir el cambio en su familia y no le gusta, esos calmos momentos en que practicaba con Constance o los tranquilos días en que jugaba con Lenny han sido alterados por el mayor, no, no directamente pero cada día nota a sus hermanos menos respetuosos de las reglas y más impulsivos, solo Ashley, Bruce y él parecen perpetuarlas y eso es irritante

Esta es su casa y el tablero de su familia por lo que debe defenderlo, si, él es la torre de su Padre y jugara este juego con calma y determinación para humillar al mayor frente sus hermanos, hacerlo retroceder hasta que no interfiera con sus hermanos, sin embargo debe ser paciente y no perder su tranquilidad, no está acorralado, para nada, sus piezas han avanzado hábilmente tomando a quien encuentran por culpa de la impulsividad del castaño rojizo, el mayor mueve casi al instante y él cuenta con eso, en especial teniendo a la mayoría de sus piezas cubriendo el territorio, hay pocas posibilidades para su "adversario" pero no quiere festejar antes de tiempo, Uno es rápido moviendo y tal vez idiota cuando toma el peón del alfil blanco de la reina, sus hermanas se alarman pero él ve más allá y sabe que justo ahora esa torre está en camino de su caballo, al igual que el último alfil negro, es muy obvio para él cuando lo toma

"¿Qué pasó Uno? ¿No lo notaste? Se te acaban las piezas" piensa pavonearse, antideportivamente pero está demasiado alegre de ver la arrogancia renovada de sus hermanas, sabe que es él quien tiene una menos pero no importa, tiene un alfil y un peón como opciones de captura para su próximo movimiento y totalmente estúpido e inesperado Uno avanza un peón, el de la reina negra, casi atentando contra su caballo pero para David es absurdo y obviamente avanza su torre, tomando el alfil ante esta "¿Quién sacrifica un alfil por un peón en esta situación?" se cuestiona divertido, ya puede oír la molestia del mayor y las risas de su Padre cuando se lo cuente

En cambio el castaño rojizo avanza el siguiente peón, torpemente tras el otro y si, no solo deja escapar a su torre también pone a ese peón en camino del su caballo blanco, él está seguro de eso y avanza su torre hasta la altura del mismo peón, deteniéndolo y saliendo de la "amenaza" del otro (el peón de la torre de la reina negra) siente su victoria y no tiene caso fingir más, está por echárselo en cara al adolescente cuando esté mueve el peón de la torre de la reina, por primera vez, sus dos casillas siguiendo y dejándolo justo para tomar la torre blanca

David sonríe viendo el tablero considerándolo casi ingenuo hasta que repasa sus opciones y no, ninguna de sus piezas puede parar a ese peón, de hecho si mueve su torre frente este el otro comerá a su caballo así que para evitar eso mueve su caballo arriba, tomando a la vez al peón del extinto alfil de la reina negra pero incluso cuando se ha resignado a perder a su torre es el peón frente su caballo, el mismo que una jugada atrás lo ponía en peligro quien avanza otra casilla, impactado y atónito mira a Uno al tablero y a su última jugada

Repasa todos y cada uno de sus movimientos pero no lo entiende ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?, sí, vio su intención de coronarse pero ahora no puede parar a esa pieza e incluso si mueve su torre junto a ese peón este solo avanzará "Coróname" dirá Uno y él estará en Mate, no hay forma de huir a repasado cada opción pero no

Lo sabe pero no está dispuesto a decirlo, incluso considera reclamar una infracción de parte del mayor pero no tiene caso, mueve su rey en diagonal apartándolo de la línea principal y Uno lo mira, puede sentir su mirada en especial cuando mueve al terrible peón negro

**– Coróname–** dice suavemente el sobrino de su padre, casi educado, pero para él no es más que otra de sus mentiras y burlas – Dama, por favor– insiste el odioso castaño rojizo

Él le pasa la pieza, serio y solemne ante su derrota, ignora las sorpresas de Constance, el chirrido de las risas contenidas de Lenny e incluso el abrir de la puerta, entrega su torre y espera la sentencia

**– Jaque mate–** musita Ashley tan impactada como él, aún es su turno pero no tiene caso mover ni una pieza

**– ¿Qué?–** grita Bruce corriendo desde la puerta a ellos **– No, es imposible–** dice enfadado o incrédulo pero no tiene caso, David perdió, él perdió contra Uno

**– Buen juego**– dice el sobrino de su padre, ofreciendo un apretón de manos pero a él no le importa ser grosero, no se la estrecha, nunca

**– Diviértete–** le dice el jactancioso mayor a Lenny, sin darle tiempo al menor de responder ya que su celular suena **– Diga... ah ¿sí?, ¿En serio? Sí, ahora salgo–** sonríe enérgico pasando del shock su hermano mayor (el de David)

**– ¿Qué?–** pregunta Bruce mirándolo a él y al castaño rojizo

**– Vengo mañana ¿ok?–** se despide Uno, saliendo rumbo la entrada

Su hermano mayor revisa cada jugada posible justo como David lo hizo, en cambio él se levanta a limpiarlas y acomodarlas para su Padre, actúa tranquilo y desinteresado a diferencia de Constance, ella lo mira consternada con sus grandes y azules ojos casi llorosos pero él le sonríe**– Es solo un juego–** asegura revisando su reloj

**– Es la hora de leer –** exclama Bruce intranquilo pero firme, ellos asienten saliendo ordenados

David está calmado, si siente una clase de molestia y emoción, tan mezcladas e inciertas que duda de si, pero pronto lo entiende, está alegre de tener un adversario, sí, en toda esta ciudad no tenía a quien desafiar ni algo que defender pero justo como ya lo dijo, esta casa es el tablero de su Padre y él es la torre que derribara a Uno fuera, al final no le mintió a Constance, hoy fue solo un juego pero mañana será más divertido y desafiante

Cierra la puerta de la estancia saliendo al final, sonriente y seguro, preparando su próxima jugada y yendo junto con sus hermanos, sin importarle que Lenny va a su lado abrazando los cómics que sin duda él quemará a la primera oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta el ajedrez aunque no soy muy buena, además que solo juego contra un monstruo y pues… siempre pierdo (μ_μ) pero no sabía que escribir esta semana porque tengo bloqueo u algo así (Dry Brain) y me pregunté ¿Qué tal si David también disfruta el ajedrez? (porque no sé qué personalidad suelen darle) y trabaje en eso, si sé que es algo simple y el relato no cuenta mucho pero aun trabajo en eso.
> 
> Gracias por leer (*≧ω≦*) y a Alphabetical (el monstro y que seguro no leerá esto (￣ヘ￣) por su ayuda técnica.


	5. El Libro

En días como este él lo recuerda todo, en especial la primera vez que vio ese hermoso libro blanco

La nieve caía ligeramente y tal vez eran los primeros días de invierno, la fría brisa les rozaba el rostro al punto de que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas pero no les importaba, ansiosos esperaban en la entrada mirando el camino, él frotó su entumecida mejilla en la solapa de su nuevo, tibio y fragante abrigo azul, tan encantado con esa felposa sensación que lo que menos le importaba era sacarse el frío, a su lado Ashley le sonrió apretando tiernamente su mano con un calor reconfortante y amoroso al que él se había acostumbrado

Aun cuando era invierno y debían usar sus guantes ellos los guardaban en sus bolsillos sujetándose fuertemente las manos, sintiendo su piel, compartiendo su cálido afecto en el tacto, él le sonrió a ella y a cada uno de sus hermanos con seguridad, tal vez estaba siendo ingenuo pero desde ese momento se aseguraría de su bienestar, estaba convencido de ello y por eso cuando la lujosa limusina negra paró frente ellos solo pudo alentarlos a ir a ella

Sin embargo la puerta de esta se abrió antes que lograran salir de su estupor, asombrados vieron a la elegante y delgada rubia salir, el chofer mismo se sorprendió pues ella bajó antes que él saliera para abrirle la puerta

Fina y perfectamente vestida de blanco les señaló que pasarán con una magnifica pose, casi irreal, Lenny, Constance y David no lo dudaron e incluso soltaron sus manos para correr dentro, él la miró y asintió suavemente notando al grueso tomo en sus manos, ella lo portaba refinadamente como si fuera parte de su cartera

Desde muy chico tuvo interés en los libros, fue el primero de su grupo en aprender a leer y de hecho había leído cualquier libro o periódico que encontrara o le permitieran pero nunca había visto uno de ese tipo, no, ni siquiera los viejos libros en la oficina del director tenían cubiertas de ese tipo, era tan blanco y bello que parecía intacto o inclusive divino

Todos los trámites estaban finalizados pero aun así el director salió a despedirlos, o al menos esa era su excusa, les sonrió tan adulador e hipócrita como siempre pero él sonrió sinceramente alegre de no tener que volver a verlo, desde ese día en adelante ese sitio y ese hombre solo serían borrosas memorias de un internado cualquiera, llevó a Ashley dentro de la limusina para esperar calmados a su Madre, el interior del auto estaba tibio y confortable, los asientos eran mucho más esponjosos o cómodos que cualquiera que hubieran sentido antes, pero aun cuando sus hermanos miraban asombrados todo el interior él observaba a su Madre

El sutil movimiento que hacía al pasar su dorado cabello tras su oído le parecía tan de Ashley, por otro lado cuando se disculpaba despidiéndose y apartándose a la vez era muy de Constance, no obstante al darle la espalda al viejo director e ir al auto adquirió una seriedad casi de David

**– Qué hombre más pesado – **exclamó su Madre al tomar asiento frente ellos, el chofer ya había cerrado la puerta pero ella se cubrió la boca, tan prudente como Lenny **– Por suerte no lo volveremos a ver –** les sonrió reforzando su esperanza, esa alegre sonrisa y el avance del auto les llenó de ánimo pero sin duda la atención de él estaba en ese desconocido libro

**– ¿No están muy apretados ahí? – **preguntó su Madre inclinándose dulcemente hacia ellos, que estaban todos juntos en el asiento a espaldas del chofer, con la división subida** – Ven Ashley, siéntate a mi lado, tú también Constance – **indico ella rápidamente, sin darles tiempo de responder y aun cuando era claro que tenían suficiente espacio

El auto seguía en movimiento pero eso no detuvo a sus hermanas, ambas fueron cuidadosamente junto a su sonriente Madre, ella las abrazó cariñosamente pasando sus dedos por el suelto cabello de las encantadoras menores

**– Quiero enseñarles algo –** exclamó su Madre tomando su blanco libro de hermosos grabados dorados, para él los bordes dorados le daban un toque religioso o algo así, los únicos libros que había visto con tal acabado eran las gastadas biblias que les daban para recibir la misa los domingos, pero esos días habían terminado y ahora ese increíble libro se abría ante ellos

**– Yo aprendí a leer con este libro –** dijo su Madre** – Mi padre me lo dio cuando era muy chica – **pasando las ligeras hojas para ellos, sus preciosas ilustraciones casi de acuarela le marcaron y fascinado o absorto quiso tomarlo

Y ella se lo pasó **– Está un poco maltratado porque de niña lo llevaba a todos lados – **dijo al entregárselo, gentil e increíblemente considerada a su anhelo, él lo miró tomándolo con cuidado pero no vio el supuesto desgaste, sus hojas limpias y las cubiertas sin manchas o daños hablaban mucho de su Madre

**– Desde muy pequeña quería leerlos con ustedes, soñaba enseñarles como yo aprendí – **dijo su Madre acariciando el cabello de Ashley, ellos se miraron entre sí, ya eran algo grandes para los cuentos y siendo los más adelantados de su clase ya sabían leer, además, él en particular odiaba los cuentos infantiles

**– Oh dios –** rio su Madre, ellos se distrajeron de sus dudas viendo como las cuidadas uñas de la adulta se enredaban en el cabello de Constance

Él admiró esa excesiva paciencia al sacar el cabello de la pequeña castaña del enredijo que le atrapaba los dedos a la adulta, sonrió tranquilo viendo lo opuesta que era de sus viejas cuidadoras, verdaderamente maternal **– Tendremos que peinarlo –** decidió su Madre al soltarse, busco su delgada cartera tomando un pequeño peine dorado y gentilmente le quitó su moño a su hermana, pasándole el fino peine por todo el voluminoso cabello de la menor

**– ¿Puedo leer un cuento en voz alta? –** preguntó él suavemente **– Soy muy bueno – **agrego rápidamente al verla sorprendida o algo así

**– Sí, por favor Bruce –** sonrió su Madre, atenta mientras Constance se dejaba peinar en las gruesas trenzas que ella le hacía.

Todo el camino leyó cuentos, eran interesantes por lo inusuales, no eran de un solo país pero claramente el libro era viejo, porque el inglés era antiguo aunque él siempre fue bueno leyendo libros anticuados, mientras leía fue varias veces interrumpido por los comentarios de sus hermanos sin embargo por primera vez no se molestó, ellos estaban ansiosos de contarle sus experiencias a su Madre y de oír las suyas así que él hizo las pausas necesarias para oírlos, corregirlos e inspeccionar cada imagen

El camino fue largo pero cuando la vieron bajar la polarizada ventana lo supieron, estaban cerca de casa** – Este es nuestro vecindario –** anuncio su Madre y asombrados vieron el conjunto de enormes y coloridas casas de los suburbios, se emocionaron mucho e incluso intentaron adivinar cuál era la suya

**– No –** dijo ella, divertida o algo así, pero cuando el auto dio una rara vuelta ellos se alarmaron, viendo como pasaban unas enormes verjas doradas, entrando en un enorme jardín, su Madre se arregló retomando su cuidada postura y ellos también lo hicieron, él cerró el libro e intentó devolverlo pero ella negó

**– Ahora es suyo, leamos diario –** sonrió al momento que el auto se detuvo, ellos asintieron anhelando ese momento, el chófer bajó para abrirles la puerta, por supuesto su Madre salió primero y después sus hermanas, ellos les siguieron arreglando sus abrigos mientras admiraban no sólo lo increíble que lucía ese enorme jardín nevado o la cantidad de sirvientas que salieron a recibirlos

**– El señor está en su despacho –** dijo el anciano de rígida postura y esquiva mirada, él supuso que sería el mayordomo pero su Madre solo asintió y le entregó sus guantes a la sirvienta al entrar

La casa era gigantesca y aun cuando vio a ambos lados no distinguió donde terminaban esos intimidantes muros, sus hermanos también lucían cohibidos y como siempre se ordenaron para caminar tras él

**– Vamos –** indicó su Madre guiándolos tranquilamente, los sirvientes entraron y al parecer volvieron a sus obligaciones pero ella no explicó nada al guiarlos por la lujosa mansión

Todos los muebles, cuadros y demás adornos están repartidos cual museo, poniéndolos nerviosos por lo costosos o delicados que pueden ser estos, su Madre lucía tranquila pero a él le preocupaba ese "_El señor está en el despacho_" suponía que sería su Padre pero ella habló de su abuelo y pensar que está ahí un adulto mayor al que verán por primera vez y tendrán que darle una buena impresión le preocupa

Ashley toma su mano suave y temblorosamente pero él la afirma seguro, derecho y decidido, no, "No tienen que temer" les sonríe a sus hermanos, su Madre está con ellos y los está guiando orgullosa, así que no importa lo que pase y no importa quién sea al que deban conocer ellos se comportarán a la altura de las expectativas de su Madre.

La puerta se abrió de repente frente a ellos, fue tan sorpresivo y brusco que su Madre paró y los detuvo, su mano los contuvo tras ella, protegiéndolos, él lo notó encontrándola aún más loable pero sus hermanos permanecieron tras ellos ofuscados ante la presencia de su Padre

Anteriormente ya lo habían visto un par de veces sin embargo en ese momento dirigía una estricta mirada a los papeles que traía en la mano, su arreglado cabello castaño oscuro casi negro o aquel rostro serio junto con su perfecta postura recta eran justo como él le recordaba, e incluso admiro desde el primer momento

**– Ya llegamos –** sonrió su Madre sumisamente, casi dulce o inocente, a sus espaldas ellos se acomodaron educada y correctamente

**– Buenas tardes Padre –** lo saludaron clara y cortésmente, entonces su frío rostro cambio, de la leve sorpresa paso a una amplia sonrisa

**– Bienvenidos mis niños –** dijo Padre tan altivo y orgulloso como su Madre, él mismo sonrió alegre y satisfecho, al fin estaban en casa, sus hermanos y él no debían preocuparse más, jamás serian separados y nunca más volverían a ese sitio porque ahora estaban juntos con sus padres, sus nuevos padres y su nueva casa donde serían verdaderamente una familia feliz.

Los cuentos de hadas pueden volverse reales.


	6. Caramelo de Cereza

El suave calor y el aroma de hierba fresca les llena la cabeza, sienten el cosquilleo en la nariz y la confusión en la mente, afuera las aves cantan mientras los insectos baten sus alas entre el viento, evitando ser arrastrados en la brisa junto los pétalos salpicados de polen, la imagen es tan campestre que sienten que vomitaran, ellos nunca fueron alérgicos a nada ni mucho menos pero ese aroma les asquea

Sentados en la limusina junto a sus padres se preguntan porque van ahí, este horrendo campo o casi bosque no tiene nada que ver con los lujosos spas, hoteles, salones o incluso bibliotecas a las que suelen ir, Su Padre está claramente molesto aun cuando anoche ordenaba con cierta alegría que hicieran sus maletas

Por otro lado Su Madre lucía más optimista, pre planeando su itinerario en silencio, en estos meses habían aprendido la mayoría de sus hábitos y muchos de los gestos que tenía al trabajar, cuando era de la compañía sonaba sus uñas sobre la agenda, si era sobre ellos jugaba con su pendiente, pero si se trataba sobre Su Padre lo miraba sutilmente, solo unos instantes y con mucho respeto, así ellos mismos aprendieron la seriedad e importancia sobre cada cosa.

El camino asfaltado se termina pronto y el auto da una vuelta un tanto brusca, los incómodos saltos paran entrando en una gran vereda adoquinada, las negras rejas se abren demasiado lentas y sonoras para ser mecánicas, pero ellos no se mueven aunque intentan ver afuera, de reojo

**– ¿En serio es aquí? –** preguntó Su Madre al bajar la ventanilla mientras cubría su boca con un pañuelo, bajó el polarizado cristal muy poco y sin dejarles a ellos ver

Entonces miraron a Su Padre, dudando si deberían cubrirse también  **– La entrada y el jardín están algo descuidados, pero cerca la mansión es más limpio y ordenado – ** dijo él cortamente, tal vez como una aclaración aunque sonó más como un comentario

Aun así Su Madre asintió  **– Supongo que sí, tu Padre es muy cuidadoso – ** sonrió al revisar que su estilizado cabello siguiera intacto, él mismo chequeo que sus hermanos se vieran bien esperando la aprobación final.

Atravesar ese pasaje arbolado tardó como cinco o diez minutos, en los que Su Padre leyó casi absorto sus documentos mientras Su Madre intentó permanecer arreglada, al igual que ellos, sin embargo tan pronto acabó vieron los altos muros de floreados setos, la blanca fuente al frente y los rústicos muros del caserón les recordaron un poco su mansión, aun así el tamaño no era comparable, esta era sin duda una casa de vacaciones junto el lago

La limusina rodeo a la fuente y se detuvo en la entrada, el chofer bajó para abrirles la puerta y eso los consterno, en casa solía hacerlo el mayordomo o algún sirviente pero tan pronto la puerta se abrió vieron que afuera no los esperaba nadie, Su Padre salió seguido por Su Madre que tomó suavemente su bolso mirándolos  **– Sonrían – ** les susurro antes de salir y ellos se alistaron, tal palabra indicaba no solo que la situación sería larga, también que verían personas desagradables para Su Madre

Él salió con cuidado y ayudó a sus hermanas a bajar mientras Su Padre veía la imponente fachada, Ashley tomó su mano afirmándose suavemente y claramente nerviosa, él en cambio la tomó firme y decidido a avanzar, aun cuando también estaba turbado con ese lugar, de un costado y más allá del enorme lago sobresalen las lejanas montañas nevadas, parte de ellas se reflejaba en el cristalino y sobre azulado lago, demasiado rústico, la escena era sin duda impactante sin embargo el sonido de los pasos de sus padres alejándose los llamaron, dejaron su asombro atrás para seguirlos

Camino a la entrada había algunos escalones que conducían al sombreado pórtico, donde decoraba una antigua pero conservada mesa de jardín, sus acojinadas sillas resultaban inusuales aunque no más que la banca mecedora del lado opuesto, ahí se abultaba una gruesa manta roja, el chofer bajaba las maletas pero sus padres parecieron parar al percatarse de la tejida tela, el bulto se movió brusco y rápido destapando una blanca cara de fijos ojos azules  **– Hola – ** dijo corta y casi agudamente sin darles tiempo a gritar, ellos estaban pasmados, su piel casi tan blanca como la nieve y sus largas pestañas oscuras no le llamaron tanto la atención como esos intensos labios rojos o sus brillantes ojos azules como zafiros, asomando la cara entre ese capullo de tela

**– Dios –** exhaló Su Padre, aunque no era el tono de hartazgo acostumbrado  **– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – ** cuestiono más serio, y repuesto

**– Miro a los patos – ** respondió suavemente la pequeña, medio girada a ellos, aún enrollada y recostada en la banca los miraba de cabeza, su corto pelo caía hacia el frente descubriéndole toda la cara, dejando sus rosadas mejillas apenas tocadas por los mechones de rojizo cabello obscuro

**– ¿Cómo? – ** exclamó Su Padre, casi ofendido

**– El abuelo dijo que cuando lleguen los patos vamos a pintarlos – ** sonrió la niña, el leve movimiento al levantarse captó su atención en especial esa sutil mirada que casi sintió detenerse en él, sus rojos labios, gruesa manta y rosadas mejillas parecían indicar que ella estaba agripada, o algo así, lo que explicaría su extraña voz, el acento también era raro pero supuso sería extranjera o algo así

Aun arropada en la manta fue a ellos y él no pudo más que fascinarse ante esa animosa caperucita roja, apretó la mano de Ashley y contuvo un poco su respiración viéndola sonreír e ir a ellos, si, había visto cientos de niñas toscas o de ásperas voces, altaneras y de cortos cabellos desgarbados pero esta niña, no era muy mayor a ellos y aun así parecía desafiante o desinteresada de la seriedad de sus padres  **– Mi papá está atrás, encendiendo la parrilla – ** sonrió la niña, la manta se enrollaba sobre ella entre bufanda y capa, con un amplio vuelo y atrayentes pliegues que la hacían parecer verdaderamente la ilustración de algún cuento de hadas medieval, sus miradas se encontraron un segundo y él quiso sonreír pero…

**– No otra vez –** gruñó Su Padre, interrumpiendo y recordando donde estaban ** – Niños, este es Nigel Uno, el hijo de mi hermano mayor–** señaló Su Padre, y en ese momento él no entendió o le importó la informalidad de la presentación tanto como el shock de oírlo “¿Es niño? No, imposible, es tan clara y… y linda”

**– Mucho gusto –** respondió… el… chico, extendiéndoles la mano como saludo

**– Estos son mis hijos, Uno – ** dijo Su Padre sin mayor presentación 

**– ¿Traes las manos limpias? – ** preguntó Su Madre, deteniendo cualquier intento de ellos en corresponder ese saludo

El… chico sonrió y enseñó su colorida mano, no era ni mugre, polvo o dulce, más bien parecía una clase de ligera tinta  **– Prepare pintura –** aclaro con clara diversión, volviendo a ocultar sus manos bajo su improvisada capa, aún era temprano pero no hacía tanto frío como para necesitarla

Su Padre pasó de ellos y abrió las puertas de labrada madera, listo a entrar cuando el pequeño se abalanzó frente ellos ** – Ben, papá dijo que eras bueno con el fuego –** exclamó tomando la mano de Su Padre y tirando de él

La sorpresa e indignación e Su Madre fue únicamente expresada en un corto bufido  **– Uno –** llamó al castaño rojizo, fue seria y tajante aunque el menor no paró, de hecho, guiaba con considerable facilidad a Su Padre, él no comprendió que pasaba pero algo le dijo que estaba relacionado en porque ellos se apellidaban Montblanc, como Su Madre.

El niño guiaba a Su Padre llevándolo rápidamente por el amplio pasillo, de tal manera que ellos debieron apresurarse, el paso rápido de Su Madre los insto a seguirla, la casa no era tan grande, decorada o lujosa como la de ellos sin embargo esos sobrios muebles de madera y el claro tono de los muros le daban un aire amplio e iluminado a cada cuarto, el largo pasillo los guió al pórtico trasero, que no solo era más amplio al anterior también extendía su toldo algunos metros sobre el patio, desde ahí la vista al lago era más impactante e incluso parecía dibujarse un sendero a este

Las sonoras risas les llamaron la atención pero al ir tras Su Madre no podían estirarse e intentar ver, la casa de campo quedaba un par de metros sobre el patio trasero, por lo que de nuevo debieron pasar unas cortas escaleras, Su Madre bajo con clara renuencia parando en el escalón final, con la mano aun en el blanco barandal de madera, él y sus hermanos permanecieron tras ella unos escalones arriba mirando a su alrededor

A su izquierda y cerca del muro estaba Su Padre, el niño lo había soltado pero no estaban solos, un corpulento hombre de castaño cabello y bigote reía ruidoso, su ropa común les hizo dudar sin embargo una alta mujer de rojizo cabello le ayudaba con el asador, ella parecía más una invitada que algún sirviente  **– Hola cuñada, mira haremos algunos cortes – ** sonrió el gordo hombre de tupido bigote

Su voz potente y alegre les sorprendió pero no más que ese informal saludo  **– Ya veo –** respondió Su Madre, inusualmente fría y aun cuando ellos la miraron los otros dos adultos rieron

**– No te preocupes, hoy lo vigilare – ** sonrió la mujer, demasiado informal y muy cercana de aquel extraño hombre

**– Eso espero –** sonrió Su Madre, demasiado leve casi forzado  **– De todos modos los esperaremos aquí – ** señaló una de las mesas en el pórtico volviendo a subir

**– Seria mejor del otro lado – ** exclamó el niño castaño rojizo  **– Ahí les dará el humo si sopla el viento del Este – ** explicó

Su Madre frunció levemente el ceño y miró a Su Padre  **– Benedicto, esperaremos dentro ¿Bien? –** pregunto o mejor dicho pidió permiso con esa suave y dócil voz que usaba solo ante él

**– Espera –** ordenó Su Padre ordenandoles ir a él, solo con un ademán  **– Saluden, su tío aun no los ve – ** sonrió algo orgulloso y ellos se alinearon para ir

**– Podemos ir a jugar ¿cierto? – ** preguntó el niño, y la madre de este le hizo una seña, cubrió su boca con el dedo índice

**– Espera un poco hijo –** rió el gordo hombre tomando el hombro del niño, atento a ellos

La presión de presentarse no fue mucha para ellos ya que estos no parecían tan serios o importantes como los socios de su Abuelo y demás  **– El mayor es Bruce, David el más alto, Ashley la pequeña rubia, luego Constance y el menor es Lenny, Montblanc por supuesto – ** Su Madre los presentó muy cortamente, dejándoles claro que quería terminar rápidamente

**– Oh, que lindos son, Mucho gusto –** sonrió la mujer de rojizo cabello inclinándose un poco a ellos, con esa actitud de condescendiente que siempre los molestaba, pero debían ser educados ** – Soy su tía Jennifer y este es Nigel, tiene ocho años, ténganle paciencia ¿de acuerdo? – ** bromeó, tomando del hombro al niño, en su fracasado intento de presentarlo

**– ¿De que estas hablando? –** se quejó el niño haciéndola reír

**– Mucho gusto, sobrinitos –** sonrió el raro hombre, extendiendo su enorme mano  **– Pueden decirme tío Monty o querido Tiíto –** bromeo mientras ellos estrecharon sus ásperas y gruesas manos mientras asentían suavemente, sin poder voltear a ver a Su Madre  **– Son muy serios ¿eh? –** rio su nuevo tío con clara diversión  **– Justo como tú – ** señaló a Su Padre, tomándolo del hombro y moviéndolo bruscamente

**– Basta – ** dijo Su Padre sujetando sus lentes para que no cayeran por el rudo afecto

**– ¿Pero?… ¿Montblanc? – ** susurro su nueva tía

**– Es mi apellido –** recalcó Su Madre

**– Claro, lo sé pero… bueno, supongo que es usual aquí –** sonrió su nueva tía algo avergonzada

**– No se trata de eso, solo que son los herederos directos de mi padre, es eso –** exclamó Su Madre, algo dura y directa, con ese tono apresurado e inminente de sus regaños

**– Ah, es por eso –** sonrió su tío, avivando el carbón

**– Eso va a tardar –** bromeo el niño con el gordo hombre, que asumieron debía ser su padre, sin embargo su relajada actitud con el adulto dejaba la duda, ellos nunca le hablarian así al suyo ** – ¿Podemos ir a jugar? ¿Trajeron sus portátiles? ¿Cuál tienen? Podemos jugar dentro – ** repentinamente el niño se volcó a ellos,demasiado interesado

**– Ellos no usan videojuegos –** respondió Su Madre

**– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? –** el niño la interrumpió  **– ¿No juegan ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera los de tu compañía? –** insistió imparable frente Su Madre, pero ella lo miró firme y casi ofendida

**– !!Que grosero¡¡ Los niños no deben hablarle tan informalmente a los adultos, háblame de Usted, con respeto –** regaño Su Madre al alborotado menor, desde el tono hasta la postura de ella los alarmó, Ashley tomó su mano suavemente y solo eso necesito para deducir su opinión, no debían socializar con ese niño

**– ¿Qué? – ** dijo el niño alzando una ceja, intrigado o extrañado  **– Pero... –**

**– Nigel, sé considerado – ** le interrumpió y llamó la mujer, denotando su leve acento junto con su incompetencia, eso sonó no como un regaño o reprimenda sino como un recordatorio casi rayando con petición

**– Lo soy – ** se quejó el niño con clara incredulidad, su enfado era obvio e incluso le daba un aire volátil pues hace unos segundos sonreía

El repentino sonido de tacones viniendo del pasillo les alarmó y al igual que el niño miraron a la puerta  **– Buenas tardes señora – ** intentó saludar la sirvienta

Pero Su Madre ni siquiera la dejó continuar  **– Un ginger ale y jugo para los niños, jugo recién hecho – ** ordenó contundente, mandando de vuelta a la joven criada

**– Sí, señora – ** contestó la sirvienta, sumisa y retirándose rápidamente, en cambio Su Madre va disciplinada e imponente a una de las mesas del sombreado pórtico

Ellos la seguían atentos a los adultos que pretendían encender su parrilla, el rollizo hombre le dio una cerveza a Su Padre mientras la mujer ordenaba la carne aún cruda  **– Bruce ¿cierto? – ** lo llamó el niño corriendo a él y tomando su mano, deteniendolos  **– Quieren venir a jugar ¿cierto? – ** le sonrió

Sorprendido y abrigado en sus cálidas manos se sintió confundido, por primera vez se sintió tentado a seguirlo, aun cuando él y sus hermanos habían decidido no hablarle, aun con eso se sintió fuertemente atraído a ir, sin entender porque, ahí a la mitad de la escalera se encontró atrapado, con su mano tomada por ese impetuoso infante, el niño aún traía su manta cual capota y en esa cercanía sus azules ojos se mantenían completamente sobre él mientras sujetaba su mano entre las suyas, que apenas sacaba por la abertura que dejaba el atado de su rojo manto

**– No, ellos deben descansar –** respondió Su Madre por él, por ellos de hecho, su tono de voz fue más tranquilo y educado pero su mirada seguía sobre el niño, duramente fija

**– ¿En serio? –** dudo el niño, sin soltarlo

**– Es un camino muy largo desde casa ¿recuerdas? – ** acotó su tía, tal vez intentando disuadirlo

**– Ya – ** exhalo el niño con cierta renuencia a dejarlo, pero sonrió levemente, solo para él  **– Yo los salvo – ** susurro astuto  **– Ah ya sé, podemos ir a la biblioteca, mi abuelo tiene muchos libros, los leeremos tranquilamente, no tienes problemas con eso ¿verdad? –** dijo, pero tan pronto lo pronuncio se separó de ellos  **– ¿No tiene problema? ¿Verdad? –** rectifico con excesiva rectitud y cortés atención a la reacción de Su Madre

Pero la seria expresión de Su Madre no cambio ni un poco  **– Tal vez después –** dijo suavemente, con la mirada fija e indiferente sobre el niño,en cambio la única respuesta del niño fue ese extraño levantamiento de su ceja, casi insatisfecho o dudando

**– Vamos Nigel, déjalos respirar –** rió el hermano de su padre  **– No estarán solo hoy ¿cierto? – ** bromeó, la media sonrisa de Su Padre fue inusual

Sin embargo el niño siguió cerca de ellos

**– Ya sé ¿Les gustan los pintalenguas? Tengo muchos colores ¿Quieren uno? – ** sonrió el castaño rojizo removiendo algo bajo su manta y ellos retrocedieron precavidamente

**– Ya está, déjalo – ** insistió la madre del niño señalándole que vuelva con ellos pero el niño ni siquiera la miró

**– ¿Pinta lenguas?–** cuestionaron Su Padre y Madre al unísono

El niño rió, tal vez demasiado divertido con su sorpresa  **– ¿Qué? ¿No los conoces? Ven mira– ** dijo el niño volteando a ver a Su Padre y enseñándole su lengua a la vez  **– Incluso mis labios están rojos –** sonrió sacando de su bolsillo la bolsita de celofán, llena de coloridas esferas de caramelo  **– Estos son de cereza – ** indica el niño los pocos rojos que quedan  **– Son mis favoritos – ** agrega alegremente volteando a ellos y Su Madre ** – ¿Quieren uno? – ** pregunta ofreciéndoles incluso a la mayor

**– Son demasiados ¿no? – ** dijo Su Padre casi cuestionando a su hermano mayor  **– Le compras muchos –** agrego como notorio regaño

**– Deben estar llenos de químicos y azúcar – ** exclamó Su Madre con desagrado, molestia y casi asco  **– No, nunca. Es muy temprano para tanta azúcar y solo comemos dulces naturales, sin tantos químicos – ** recalco con el suave ademán, indicando al niño que los aparte

**– Ah claro –** sonrió su nueva Tía  **– Te daría la razón pero estos son casi artesanales – **

**– Sí, el señor Jelly se los dio a Nigel esta mañana, pasamos por su tienda por algo de carnada y el viejo le dio toda una bolsa – ** dice el risueño hombre de bigote, con cierta satisfacción

**– ¿El viejo del rancio almacén de pesca? –** se sorprende Su Padre, claramente disgustado

**– Sí, solía darnos dulces cuando veníamos ¿recuerdas? su hijo está haciendo estos, yo creo que nos los dio para que les ayudemos a distribuirlos en la ciudad, pero son buenísimos y muy divertidos –** explica el sonriente hombre a Su Padre, mostrándole sólo la punta de su azul lengua

**– Uno no les hará daño –** ríe junto con su esposa, el supuesto chiste parece muy interno porque Su Padre solo frunció el ceño mirándolos y casi impactado volteo a verlos, a ellos o eso pareció al principio pues tanto sus hermanos como Su Madre se inquietaron por esa mirada, fija en el niño

**– Son deliciosos, y si te comes dos a la vez los colores se mezclan –** insistió el niño pasando de los adultos, completamente enfocado en ellos

**– ¿Cómo sabes los ingredientes? Es muy imprudente solo tomar los dulces de un extraño –** cuestiono Su Padre, su actitud seria junto con el tono de reproche parecían ir más hacia el niño que a los adultos, Su Madre asintió conforme y alarmada volteando a verlos, a él y sus hermanos

**– Ya, pero el señor Jelly no es extraño y si tuvieran algo raro lo sabríamos – ** el hermano de Su Padre compartió una mirada cómplice con su esposa y ambos rieron bajo, de una forma que sorprendió tanto a ellos como a sus Padres, fue clara la incredulidad en el rostro de Su Madre, que con una leve duda pareció buscar consejo en Su Padre, ellos no tuvieron tiempo de confirmar esa interacción pues el sonido del celofán abriéndose fue más fuerte y llamativo

El castaño rojizo se echaba otro dulce a la boca, sonriente y completamente desinteresado del tema ** – ¿No quieren? –** pregunto estirándose para ofrecerles, sonaba el dulce al girarlo en su boca, chocándolo contra los dientes, atónitos miraron a Su Madre de reojo, su rostro serio al punto del enfado se impuso sobre ellos, y olvidando sus dudas negaron en silencio

Sin embargo la mirada opresora de Su Madre no estaba dirigida a ellos, no, recae totalmente sobre el niño de acaramelada boca  **– Ya te dije que no –** recalco ella, irreconociblemente brusca

El niño tragó saliva y lamiendo los restos de caramelo de sus labios sonrió ** – ¿Tal vez después? – ** dijo burlista, fue obvio que era así pues jugaba el azul caramelo con la lengua, el pequeño desafío duró solo unos segundos pero Su Madre estaba llegando a su límite y se alzó lista a gritar

**– Nigel, querido ¿Por qué no vienes a ayudar a tu papá? –** intervino la madre del niño, permisiva o desinteresada de la alteración de Su Madre

**– ¿Eh? No, dijiste que podríamos jugar mientras preparan eso – ** insistió el niño  **– Jasón fue por sus juguetes, quiero mostrarles el lago a mis primos – ** respondió impetuoso o reacio a ceder

**– ¿Al lago? No, Nigel, ya hablamos de eso ¿cierto? No vayan solos al lago – ** regaño la mujer

**– No nadaremos, solo jugaremos en la orilla –** señaló el castaño rojizo rápidamente

**– No, no quiero que lleves a Jasón ahí –** recalcó la madre del niño, por primera vez pareció seria e incluso casi estricta

**– ¿Jasón? –** cuestiono Su Padre, verdaderamente interesado

**– Sí, es el pequeño de Pamela –** su Tío removía la pocas flamas que no terminaban de encenderse

**– ¿El hijo de la cocinera? ¿Dejas que juegue con él? – ** la sorpresa e indignación de Su Madre les alerto

**– Claro ¿Por qué no? ambos se llevan bien –** contestó su tía, casi extrañada de su sorpresa

**– Jasón es un buen niño y a diferencia de Nigel es muy educado – ** sonrió su tío y la mueca de desagrado de Su Padre fue obvia

Su Madre no insistió más  **– Niños – ** los llamó con recobrada calma, ellos por supuesto fueron a ella silenciosos y serios, alejándose del castaño rojizo mientras la sirvienta volvía con las bebidas

Por otro lado el niño vaciló en volver con sus padres, los miro cortamente mientras jugaba con la orilla de su bolsa, ignorando por completo a Su Madre y el disgusto en sus ojos, sin embargo tras las cortas risas del grueso mayor se fue, su tío reía por el corto ahogo de Su Padre ante el repentino fogonazo de las brasas, el niño corrió a la mesa de su madre (la del niño) y tomó rápidamente una servilleta para ir a dársela a Su Padre, pero sin darle tiempo a limpiarse le tomo la mano  **– Ben ¿Quieres oír un secreto? –** rió el niño jalando hacia sí al adulto, Su Padre no parecía oponerse o tal vez estaba tan impactado como ellos, pero de alguna manera él se sintió celoso de ese tacto, cercano, en el que casi murmurando para Su Padre obtenía toda su atención

**– Nigel – ** sonó el chillón grito, un inarmónico llamado que venía desde su derecha, pero estando sentados a una de las mesas del pórtico (un par de metros por sobre el patio) no vieron quien era, la voz era la de un niño, algo aguda para Bruce pero desde que llegaron se cuestiona su habilidad para deducirlo  **– Ah… ah… Buenas tardes –** saludó el visitante con voz más tenue, temblorosa o indecisa, tal vez con sorpresa de ver a los adultos

**– Buenas tardes, Jasón – ** contestaron los padres del castaño rojizo mirando a un punto bajo, él se hubiera asomado de no ser por la mirada molesta o enfadada que Su Madre enviaba al recién llegado

**– ¿Ya los trajiste? – ** preguntó el niño, soltando a Su Padre y corriendo hacia el visitante  **– Tienes permiso ¿verdad? Ven, vamos –** exclamó más enérgico e impetuoso que hace unos minutos

**– No se acerquen al lago ¿oíste Nigel? –** ordenó la madre del chico con poca seriedad, sonando más como una petición

**– Estaremos por la fuente –** gritó el castaño rojizo y por cómo sonó era claro que se alejaban, sin embargo ellos permanecieron sentados junto Su Madre, tomando su jugo de naranja mirándola repasar su itinerario recién hecho

Sus tíos rieron abruptamente y ellos voltearon casi interesados de la razón  **– Jasón es taaan tímido –** dijo la mujer aun atenta al camino de los niños

**– Sí, deberíamos hablar más con él – ** dijo su tío asintiendo y poniendo el primer corte al fuego

**– Claro, Nigel quería ver una película que vio en uno de los cines de camino, tal vez podríamos ir todos –** propuso la mujer y el hombre sonrió tan amplio que incluso se notó con todo y su tupido bigote, de alguna forma, a él le dio la impresión no solo que Su Padre prestaba atención sino también que parecía divertido, sonriendo con su cerveza en una mano y la servilleta en la otra.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo ven? ¿Debería seguir con esta historia? 
> 
> Nah, es muy larga


	7. Instant Crush

El corazón le latía enloquecido, su cara dolía de lo roja que estaba y solo quería sonreír mientras sostenía esos delicados dedos, se sentía agitado y ansioso, lleno de un calor que anhelaba compartir con su captor.

Nunca lo imagino pero esa tarde su mundo cambió, la tranquilidad o sensatez que lo representan se tambalearon al instante que los vio, jamás lo sospecho o consideró siquiera, de hecho la última vez que supo de ellos fue hace años, cuando Padre los corrió de su casa

Su hermano mayor llegó a la recepción junto con su esposa, ellos recibían a los invitados cuando él los reconoció, ese tupido y alborotado cabello eran sin duda muy alejados de la imagen que su hermano solía tener de joven, ella por otro lado lucía más sensata y madura, separándose por completo de la niña alocada de sus memorias, a Padre mismo le costó reconocerlos sin embargo al final fue a ellos

Padre casi corrió con alegría para abrazar a su hermano mayor, él en cambio fingió desinterés permaneciendo junto a su esposa, tratando de mantener la calma en ese disgusto ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver? Y más hoy, el día de su boda, hace cinco años Montgomery se había ido rebelde e intempestivo siguiendo su estúpido sueño infantil, los había dejado solos, a él y a su Padre, a su empresa y a su compromiso, compromiso que él había asumido hasta llevarlo a cabo, no lo hizo por Monty o por la empresa, ni por la imagen pública, lo hizo por su Padre, la vergüenza que representaría tal ruptura de negociaciones lo volvería loco, sin duda

Él había dedicado todo su esfuerzo y vida en sobresalir ante su Padre, siendo el más obediente o el mejor en sus clases, incluso inició su propia empresa para impresionarlo pero no había obtenido gran respuesta, así que si debía casarse con esa engreída chica para complacerlo lo haría, todo por agradarle, pero ahí estaba tirando su vida por su Padre y todos los aplausos se los llevaba Montgomery ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlos? Nada, escapó con su noviecita de preparatoria y se fue a "conocer el mundo" irresponsablemente, él por otro lado terminó encadenado a esa chica por lo menos cinco años, increíble

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era ver a su Padre totalmente fuera de sí, sonriente e invitando a la pareja a su recepción, si, la recepción de su boda debía ser cambiada de improvisto por la llegada de la pareja y ese mocoso, así es, su hermano mayor volvía no solo con desfachatez también con un pequeño crío

**– Oh, mi primer nieto –** sonrió su Padre inesperadamente alegre

**– Nigel Uno, mucho gusto –** respondió el pequeño mocoso, extendiendo su mano con absurda cortesía, el notorio acento londinense aclaraba donde había estado su hermano todo este tiempo

Para él todo esto era extraño y no podía concentrarse en recibir a los invitados, tenía mucho interés en ver la reacción de su Padre, el crío de no más de 4 años saludaba con asombrosa cortesía e increíblemente el septuagenario sonreía casi orgulloso de ese apretón, atónito fue a ellos dejando a su incrédula esposa detrás

**– ¡Hey! Ben, felicidades–** saludo su hermano mayor, ruidosamente contento

**– Que sean muy felices – **agregó la esposa de Montgomery, pretendiendo abrazarlo, él pasó de ellos viendo a su frío y estricto Padre absorto en el niño

**– Todo un Uno –** rio el patriarca acariciándole el cabello al pequeño crío **– Igual a Monty –**

Esa última frase le dio duro, miro al niño y no pudo más que compararlos, ese crispado cabello castaño rojizo no tenía nada que ver con alguno de su familia, sí, en su familia había pelirrojos, su Padre mismo era uno pero nunca fue tan "obscuro o quemado", ese sin duda era un rasgo heredado de ella, súbitamente sus azules y brillantes ojos se fijaron en él, entonces paró, agitado o impactado de esa repentina atención

**– Nigel, este es tu tío Ben –** lo presentó Monty, tan simple y tosco como siempre incrementando su duda sobre los modales del crío

**– Benedicto – **él le rectificó de inmediato, estricto y fulminante, recalcando que detesta que acorte su nombre, esperando cohibir al mocoso sin embargo tiene el efecto contrario y solo gana más interés de parte del crío, mirando esos ojos azules no podía reconocer o encontrarle parecido a su hermano mayor o incluso a su madre, la del niño

**– Mucho gusto, tío – **sonrió el crío extendiéndole la mano, él permaneció extrañado y casi molesto sin embargo la estricta mirada de su Padre se impuso más, y terminó saludándolo

**– ¿Cuántos años tienes? Papá dijo que eras su hermanito pero... luces muy grande – **el mocoso pregunto abrupta y para él casi groseramente, su Padre rio extrañamente divertido aunque él no le encontró la gracia

Era raro pero el crío hablaba demasiado claro para lo pequeño que era, su voz suave e infantil resonaba mucho en él, e inusualmente no le resultaba chillona o pesada como la de otros niños, lo alteraba, sí pero no desagradablemente, de hecho la encontraba inexplicablemente melodiosa, por otra parte no paraba de examinarlo con la mirada, es como si buscara o necesitara una prueba para parar ese teatro y declarar contundente que ese niño no era de su familia

No obstante aunque aún se debatía de la razón de su intenso análisis sobre el mocoso, siempre termina absorto en los diminutos detalles que lo identifican, en su clara piel que es obviamente de la familia o como esta le resaltaba sus tupidas pestañas, esas que medio adormilado tallaba de vez en cuando dándole una apariencia más infantil, si es que es posible, ignorando por completo al resto sigue a su padre y el chiquillo junto con todas esas raras sensaciones y dudas

Su Padre los guió a la mesa principal, arreglando rápidamente dos asientos para su hermano y cuñada, mientras el mismo Monty hablaba hasta por los codos su cuñada se presentó ante todos los familiares de su nueva esposa, los Montblanc eran otra de las familias de renombre de la ciudad y aunque él esperaba una inconformidad de parte de su nuevo suegro este parecía demasiado desinteresado de los intrusos, o tal vez solo quería celebrar que al fin había casado a su única hija

Él apenas podía seguirle el paso al evento, estaba demasiado intrigado del porque su hermano había aparecido justo hoy, justo ahora ¿Sería por su boda? ¿Temía perder sus privilegios de primogénito? ¿Solo quería arruinarle la fiesta? Tal vez eran todas o tal vez ninguna, con su impulsivo e irreverente carácter no podía saberse pero algo era seguro, ese mocoso le molestaba

No había ningún otro niño en la recepción, habían sido muy claros al respecto pero ahí estaba su irresponsable hermano rompiendo las reglas, como siempre, él ofreció a su asistente para cuidarlo pero su cuñada se negó **– No te preocupes, Nigel es muy tranquilo y no tardaremos tanto – **sonrió amablemente, él fue un tonto y le creyó sin embargo casi una hora después el crío hacia un berrinche, incluso entonces quiso poner un rostro serio o estricto sin embargo solo podía sonreír

La molestia de su Padre era obvia y la ineptitud de su hermano aún más, ingenuamente le ofrecía toda clase de recompensas o juguetes intentando calmarlo pero el niño lloraba aburrido o cansado, él no lo sabía solo disfrutaba verlo lagrimear, esos intensos ojos azules se llenaban de diminutas lágrimas, recorriendo las rojizas mejillas que el pequeño caprichoso no se molestaba en limpiar, desesperado y ruidoso pedía a gritos ser soltado, quería correr o algo así, los reclamos no eran tan importantes para él como ver esa dulce cara adorablemente molesta

Sorprendido se dio vuelta, aunque fue más inquietante ver a su nueva esposa completamente atenta a él, como pudo mantuvo su compostura, los invitados seguían con la fiesta pretendiendo no estar incómodos por el lloriqueo del mocoso pero él la tenía más difícil, su corazón latía potentemente y solo deseaba seguir viendo esa tierna y enrojecida carita

Toda su vida se asqueo y cuestionó ¿Cómo había adultos interesados en niños? Y ahora él mismo estaba enfermándose por ese pequeño niño, que aún era muy chico además era el hijo de su medio hermano mayor, pero no podía más que emocionarse al verlo, su pequeños labios o sus llorosos ojos le aceleraban el corazón, estaba incluso tentado a cargarlo, sin embargo su hermano se levantó

**– Será mejor que nos vayamos – **sonrió su cuñada despidiéndose

**– Lo siento –** sonrió su hermano llevando al pequeño llorón entre sus brazos, que aburrido hundía la cara en los pectorales de su Padre, mimado y adorable, sus pequeñas mejillas lucían gorditas e hinchadas, rosadas y dulces como deliciosos bombones listos a morder, asustado ante la idea desvió la mirada aceptando la partida

¿Acaso de ahora en adelante no vería a ningún niño igual? ¿Estaba tan enfermo que no volvería ser un adulto recto y responsable? **– Cuídate –** dijo tan poseso e impetuoso que no se reconoció, avergonzado se intentó alejar pero fue retenido o capturado por el niño, sus pequeños ojos parecían fijos en él casi cuestionándolo, nervioso y completamente mareado en la desconcertante y placentera sensación intentó sujetarle, para liberar su solapa

Ahí de pie frente rumbo a la salida solo estaban el matrimonio junto el niño, eran los únicos testigos de su lamentable condición, sin embargo aun así la situación le parecía demasiado vergonzosa sobre todo por esa abrumadora sensación, la cara le dolía de lo rojo que estaba y sus dedos se debatían entre acercar o alejar al niño

**– Hey, Nigel ya nos vamos –** su hermano llamó al niño mientras él se suplicaba a sí mismo poder soltarle, el niño en cambio pasó a morderlo y él no logró reaccionar, atrapado por esa suave boca, presionado por esos delicados dientes y siendo lamido por esa resbalosa lengua no supo qué decir, estaba furioso, sorprendido, ofendido y fascinado

**– Suéltalo, lindo –** dijo su esposa, la de él, completamente estupefacto y casi pillado soltó al infante de inmediato pero ella tomó la mano el castaño rojizo directa, suave y estricta, apartándolo **– Eso no se hace –** agregó seria pero el niño sonrió, si, después de ese escándalo, de ponerlo al rojo vivo y humillarlo, de morderlo y humedecerlo ahora sonreía, y de qué manera, sonreía ganador o engreído, victorioso, dulce al punto de ser... encantador

No. Nunca en su vida Benedicto se había sentido así, y nunca en su vida vería a otro niño de la misma manera, había tenido cientos de novias, cientos de citas pero nunca se sintió tan atraído e impactado por alguien.


	8. Caramelo de Cereza 2

Las horas pasaron y aun cuando la madre del niño lo llamó a comer este no fue, ellos comieron de esos filetes a las brasas y realmente no podían culparlo por no ir, no eran malos pero no tenían nada que ver frente los que servían en el resort o los finos cortes de casa, el sol bajaba y ellos deambulaban silenciosamente en la casa, ya habían tomado la siesta y la asistenta ordenó su ropa, Su Madre estaba en la estancia hablando por teléfono y ellos sabían que le gustaba la privacidad así que pidieron permiso para ir al sanitario mientras Su Padre y tío hablan en la sala

Esta casa es mucho más chica que la suya sin embargo estando dentro les parece amplia e incluso da esa sensación que entre tanto pasillo podrían perderse, además la cantidad de cuadros familiares les abrumó, ver a los diferentes familiares de Su Padre con sus castaños cabellos y de rostros serios, las miradas penetrantes casi estrictas calaron en ellos, reconociendo la dureza de Su Padre, entre tantos cuadros no encontraron a ningún rubio aunque resaltaban los pelirrojos, y ahí entre todas las pinturas y fotos él ve a un trío de jovencitas de estilo similar al de Ashley, impulsivo trato de señalárselo pero el crujido de las hojas en el patio les llamó la atención

La casa de campo tiene cuatro salidas, la del frente con el portón tallado, la del fondo que da al pórtico con el asador, la que es de la cocina para los empleados y por último los ventanales del comedor, las luces del cuarto estaban encendidas y eso los animo a entrar e intentar ver qué pasaba en el patio, la gruesa puerta de cristal permanecía medio abierta y la brisa de la tarde se metía con el aroma de la tierra húmeda

Golpe tras golpe fueron acercándose cuidadosamente, oyendo los cada vez más sonoros gritos y reclamos, furiosos gruñidos de una poderosa voz infantil los sacuden al punto que van veloces a agolparse cerca la entrada, para ver afuera, los árboles que rodeaban ese costado de la casa junto con el sol que se ocultaba daban una leve sombra al jardín frente el comedor

Entre las hojas secas y el alborotado pasto corría el niño de rojizo cabello castaño, derrapaba y rodaba sobre la revuelta vegetación, de su roja “capa” no había señas sin embargo su suéter carmín de cuello alto resaltaba tanto como aquella, las gruesas botas llenas de tierra les intrigaron ya que ahí no había donde ensuciarlas de tal espeso fango, pero era más el hecho de que ni él o su pantalón corto estaban sucios ** – Ríndete –** gritó alzando su plástico y colorido rifle de agua, apuntándole a la nada, ellos buscaron con la mirada a su adversario, que posiblemente era el niño del que los adultos hablaban, pero no había nadie, los inmediatos disparos de agua contra la nada y a una altura mayor les extrañaron más, aunque fue la rápida pirueta sobre el pasto y repentino giro del niño lo que les hizo dudar, brincaba ágilmente hacia atrás y a los lados mientras disparaba contra un invisible persecutor  **– Ja, haz caído – ** sonrió corriendo velozmente al frente mientras disparaba una ráfaga de agua, brusco y amenazante, impacto todos los tiros en el viejo roble

Ellos miraron su devenir de “ataques” hipnotizados con sus movimientos y pasmados por su incomprensión, estaba ahí sólo corriendo como si esquivara algo, brincando y agachándose mientras respiraba agitado casi jadeante y… y… sonreía, no había nadie más mirándolo como para pensar que actuaba para alguien, o una cámara a la vista como para creer que se grababa, no, solo era él, con su vistoso juguete que nada tenía que ver con los más nuevos que en la compañía de Su Madre vendían

De repente el niño brinco atrás como si evitara algo pero al instante se lanzó contra el árbol y amenazante brinco frente el viejo roble, brinco alto, mucho más alto que cualquiera que ellos hubieran visto y disparó cinco veces, de abajo hacia arriba, rápido y contundente sin siquiera salpicarse la cara, cayó igual de rápido girándose en el suelo hábilmente, como si el mismo árbol fuera a caer y él lo esquivara  **– Perdiste –** dijo levantándose y desempolvando su ropa, caminaba hacia la arboleda, tal vez mirando al lago o la montaña mientras se sacudía las hojas del cabello, entonces bruscamente se giró hacia ellos, con los ojos afilados de un tigre, apuntando y disparando al instante  **– Ni lo intentes – ** sonrió orgulloso y feroz, la mancha de agua quedaba en el piso tras él, como un tiro de gracia para su imaginario enemigo, todo él era un caos, el alboroto de rizos y restos de pasto, su mirada altiva casi rayando la soberbia, las mejillas rosadas por el esfuerzo o incluso sus labios rojos y húmedos recién lamidos

Todo él era un shock, lucia peligroso y salvaje en especial cuando los vio, sus azules ojos se abrieron emocionados y sonrío ampliamente, ellos se tensaron asustados y más aún cuando ven a su “arma” alzarse  **– ¿Ya pueden salir? ¿Quieren jugar? –** pregunta el niño subiendo su rifle al hombro, aún respira agitado pero luce demasiado alegre de verlos  ** – Jason ya se fue a casa pero podemos usar estas –** señala su juguete para luego buscar a su alrededor

Es en esa pausa en la que el niño corre, tal vez por su arma, que ellos salen de su impacto o sorpresa, incrédulos u ofendidos permanecen en la puerta mirándose entre sí, casi comprobando su bienestar, incrédulos de haberse asustado tras sus locuras y ofendidos de que crea que van a ir con él, Bruce repasa la reacción de sus hermanos, no es necesario para negarse pero de alguna manera necesita saber que están tan turbados como él, que no es el único que se siente así

Sin embargo el niño vuelve con sus goteantes y recién recargados juguetes, una en cada mano, aunque tan pronto llega a ellos les ofrece uno  **– No debemos mojarnos –** dijo Lenny suavemente, sus frenos sonaron molestamente cuando hablo y eso claramente lo cohibió, entonces aún no se acostumbraba a los aparatos y de hecho ellos tampoco

**– Ya, pero podemos comparar puntería – ** sonríe el niño

Tal vez es la ingenuidad de su voz o la posible auto confianza en su actitud lo que termina de convencerlo ** – Claro –** él aceptó e impulsivamente extendió la mano listo a recibirla

** – Niños – ** llama Su Madre desde el pasillo, el niño apenas tiene tiempo de ver tras ellos cuando ella ya llega  **– ¿Qué hacen afuera? Pronto se servirá la cena – ** llegó tan rápido que obvio no noto al castaño rojizo, y su sorpresa es clara al verlo  **– Dios, estás lleno de tierra – ** exclama incomoda

** – Lo sé –** ríe el niño sacudiendo su cabello para sacar las hojas, aun en el patio  **– Ya está la cena ¿verdad? Iré a bañarme – ** su tono es suave, casi gentil, sube el primer escalón, expectante a ellos

Pero Su Madre no se mueve  **– Sera mejor que entres por la cocina – ** dice estricta y ellos entienden al instante, van tras ella serios y educados mientras ella elegantemente cierra la puerta rápidamente, en un solo movimiento pone el seguro y su sonrisa es tan increíblemente dulce ante la sorpresa del niño

Su Madre se da la vuelta y al seguirla ninguno voltea atrás, sonríen divertidos compartiendo la alegría de su madre, pero frente la puerta pasa el castaño rojizo, tan vivaz y escandaloso como hace segundos  **– La cena está lista – ** anuncia por la casa volteando a verlos  **– Carrera arriba –** sonríe dando una vuelta, que sin duda les presume su velocidad

Pero Su Madre mira el piso claramente preocupada de que lo dañe con sus botas llenas de tierra ** – Basta – ** lo llama pero el niño no hace caso, va rumbo a las escaleras, ella lo sigue y ellos también, deben apresurarse, lo ven ir muy por delante pero de repente el niño para

**– Nigel, estas lleno de tierra – ** ríe su padre (el del niño) removiéndole el cabello

** – Oh dios, dime que Jasón no termino igual – ** duda su esposa, Su Madre retoma su compostura subiendo suavemente las escaleras

** – No, Jason fue a casa hace rato, su madre lo llevó – ** el tono resignado o molesto del niño no pasa desapercibido, pero a ellos le llama más la atención la rigidez de Su Madre

Ella mansamente sube, evitando a la “familia” al ir arriba  **– Vamos, niños – ** les llama  **– Iremos a refrescarnos para bajar a cenar – ** le sonríe a los mayores, porque claramente los padres del niño son mucho más viejos que Su Madre

** – Claro, no te preocupes, Nigel también va a tardar, los esperamos –** el comentario de su tía realmente no era necesario, y por la reacción de Su Madre también fue incomoda  ** – Tu adelántate Monty –** sonrió para su esposo que asintió bajando desinteresado

** – Iré solo –** exclamó el niño, tan impertinente como antes, zafándose del agarre de su propia madre para subir impetuoso  ** – No tardó – ** grito al correr por las escaleras y el pasillo, ninguno tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo pero oyeron su fuerte alboroto  **– Lo siento –** rió, y eso les llamó la atención

** – No corras en la casa –** regaño Su Padre, tan rudo y estricto como cuando los llamaba, aterrados permanecieron tras Su Madre, que se detuvo aun en las escaleras, sus tíos por otra parte bajaban riendo suavemente mientras negaban, ¿divertidos?

** – Claro –** respondió el niño, pero las fuertes pisadas continuaron, Su Madre avanzó con más decisión, notando que solo ellos quedaban en la escalera y oyendo el azotar de la puerta, seguramente la del niño

Sin embargo Su Padre viene con el ceño fruncido pero casi… sonriente  **– Los cambiare, tu padre llegará pronto ¿cierto? – ** pregunta Su Madre avanzándolos mientras habla con el mayor

** – Él ya llego, no pierdas más tiempo – ** dice Su Padre cortamente y pasando de ella, demasiado atento a la entrada, Su Madre asintió y les apresuró a ir a sus cuartos

Él se apuró a ir al baño, lavó su rostro y alistó su cabello, revisó su camisa prestando atención a la blancura de sus puños, enderezó su corbata y solo por un segundo paro a verse, directo a los ojos “Ya será en otra” pensó, claro que le habría encantado empapar al latoso sobrino de su padre pero hubiera sido terrible que Su Madre lo encontrara con el juguete en las manos

– ** Vamos – ** le llamo David, tras arreglarse, él compartía cuarto con sus dos hermanos y de hecho no le molestaba, ni aquí o en casa pero en momentos como este entendía la razón, debía cuidarlos como Su Madre cuidaba de sus hermanas, fue al alto castaño claro y arregló su solapa  **– ¿En serio ibas a jugar con él? – ** cuestionó el menor y más alto mientras él retocó su corbata

** – Sí – ** él sonrió tranquilo pero astuto, le extrañó que sus hermanos tuvieran dudas, siempre creyó que se conocían muy bien, al punto de entender sus ideas sin necesidad de contarlas pero obvio David y Lenny confundieron la situación ** – El Abuelo está aquí ¿No quieren que vea lo mejor de nosotros? –** sonrió para sus hermanos, con esa mirada artera que han compartido por años  ** – Vamos – ** señaló adelantándose siendo seguido por los dos menores

Sin embargo Su Madre aun no salía y los pesados pasos subían por la escalera, dudaron en volver a su cuarto cuando le vieron salir, el castaño rojizo salía de su cuarto con el cabello aun húmedo y un suéter demasiado rojo  **– No me importa, terminalo hoy, no quiero más excusas – ** grito aterradoramente la gruesa voz, ronca y desconocida lo sacudió, paralizados y pálidos solo vieron subir al alto e imponente anciano, su ropa formal y obscura le dio un aire tétrico casi sombrío, como la imagen de un cruel funerario o viejo doctor victoriano

Y aunque el adulto mayor estaba al teléfono los noto, sintieron esos fríos ojos azules sobre ellos, Bruce es el mayor por eso mismo era el encargado de saludar y presentarse, pero estaba helado ** – Más vale que esté listo antes de las 8, oíste – ** amenazó el mayor, colgando tajante, sacudiendolos de nuevo con su voz

** – ¡¡Abuelo!! –** gritó el niño, sacándolos del impacto ** – ¿Vas a despedirlo? – ** pregunto abrazándolo brusca e intempestivamente por la espalda

**– Diablos –** gritó el viejo volteandose aterrado  **– Ah, Montgomery – ** dijo sonriente al verlo

**– Soy Nigel – ** se quejó el niño, resaltando ese acento extranjero, soltó al mayor saliendo ante él tal vez para que lo viera mejor pero el viejo pasó su mano entre el rojizo cabello

**– Montgomery es mejor nombre, resalta el linaje de la familia, cuando tu padre nació sabía que era el nombre perfecto para él –** el mayor habla orgullosamente mientras retiene al niño, este lo mira tal vez divertido o alegre, él no lo sabe solo lo ve sonreír con esa extraña expresión, sonriendo y alzando una ceja como dudoso o burlista mientras el mayor habla, imparable

** – Buenas noches, Señor Uno –** saluda Su Madre tras ellos, sorprendiéndolos, les da una sutil señal para que se aproximen y él agradece su presencia

**– Buenas noches –** saludan ellos en perfecta armonía, él y sus hermanos se mantienen derechos y perfectamente alineados y sonriendo encantadoramente, los cinco, seguros de impresionar al mayor, sin embargo este solo para su monólogo mirándolos

**– Benedicto está abajo, la cena está por servirse –** sonríe dulcemente Su Madre instándolos a avanzar, ellos lo hacen pero con cierta incomodidad

Ya que el anciano los mira solo un instante antes de detener esos frios claros ojos en su madre  **– Ya lo vi –** responde secamente, ellos siguen asombrados ante el terrorífico anciano, en especial porque es el padre de su padre, su abuelo, al que no conocían y tampoco han sido presentados

** – Ah – ** reacciona Su Madre deteniéndose  **– Estos son nuestros hijos tal vez debería esperar a Benedicto pero... –**

**– Bajen, ahora tengo prisa –** la interrumpe el anciano, avanzando sin importarle Su Madre, aun lleva al niño del hombro y este mira extrañado a ambos adultos, el anciano va rumbo al último piso dejándolos atrás sin el mínimo de cortesía

** – Lo esperaremos –** sonríe Su Madre avanzando a las escaleras, aun cuando no recibe respuesta

** – ¿Cuándo llegaron? –** le pregunta el mayor al castaño rojizo, ignorándola completamente mientras va arriba  **– ¿Estuviste nadando en el lago? Voy a bañarme –** ellos pueden oír las preguntas del mayor, su gruesa voz resuena atronadora y atemorizante para ellos sin embargo no logran oír las respuestas del niño

Van por los últimos escalones cuando él lo oye  ** – Olvide mis lentes – ** dice el ruidoso niño bajando las escaleras, él ha parado para verlo correr a su cuarto mientras sus hermanos se detienen detrás, sin entender la razón

** – No corras dentro de la casa –** Su Abuelo grita tan fuerte que ellos se apresuran a alcanzar a Su Madre.

La cena no fue gran cosa, quedaba muy por debajo de las que Su Madre solía organizar y para nada era un evento por cual esperar 20 minutos, si, estuvieron sentados ante la mesa 20 minutos antes que Su Abuelo bajara y al fin les sirvieran de cenar, la comida era anticuada y casi grisácea, guiso de algo, pero ellos lo comieron correctamente demostrando su educación y limpieza, sin embargo toda la atención la tenía el escandaloso castaño rojizo, que no paraba de cuestionar cada ingrediente, su abuelo no paraba de preguntar sobre sus notas, nuevos trofeos e incluso extra curriculares sin mayor interés a los de ellos

Su padre los presento antes del primer plato pero al anciano no le habían causado gran impresión, eso era obvio porque su atención estaba en el pequeño engreído frente ellos, sentado entre sus padres el niño comía tranquilamente mientras contestaba todo por sí mismo, sumamente orgulloso, pero pronto la plática se centró en el trabajo, Su Padre logró redirigir la atención del mayor con solo mencionar el próximo lanzamiento de la compañía, un trabajo conjunto entre ambos (según sus palabras) ellos no entendieron nada pero se sintieron aliviados al oír a Su Abuelo hablar más afablemente con él (Su Padre)

  
  


La cena fue larga y aunque ellos ya habían terminado hace mucho no podían levantarse de la mesa sin permiso, la madre del niño se excusó rápidamente llevándose al escandaloso castaño rojizo con ella, mientras ellos miraban a su madre  **– Abuelo ¿podemos ir a leer a tu biblioteca? –** preguntó el niño, yendo cerca el anciano e interrumpiendo a Su Padre, ellos los miraron tensos y listos a oír un regaño de los adultos, sin embargo su tío acarició la cabeza del niño, claramente como un tipo de premio o recompensa

** – Claro, cuando Monty era muy chico solíamos leer mucho –** apremia El Abuelo, la nostalgia del mayor es clara hasta parece alegre de poder decirlo  ** – Incluso puedes leerles algo de los volúmenes familiares –** agrega en clara seña a ellos, que dudan sobre cómo tomar esa atención

**– Mis niños ya saben leer, Padre –** aclara Su Padre con notorio orgullo, así mismo ellos sonríen pendientes al abuelo

**– Como sea, pueden ir –** el desinterés del mayor cala en ellos y Su Padre pero el niño les sonríe  **– Aunque no hay muchos cuentos –** agrega el anciano, tomando al niño del hombro  **– Pero hay cientos de historia ¿Te gusta la historia cierto Monty? – ** pregunta sonriente, interesado

**– Nigel –** dicen padre e hijo rápidamente  **– Ve a leer – ** pide el corpulento mayor a su hijo

Y el castaño rojizo asiente, en una extraña complicidad  **– Vamos –** les llama, pero ellos miran a Su Madre

**– Ahora vamos –** sonríe ella tomando su té de aperitivo, pausadamente, ellos sonríen esperando que se vaya y que su abuelo no se moleste

**– Montgomery es un nombre mejor, refleja tu herencia – ** el mayor se distrae reiterando su opinión mientras el niño sale dándoles un último vistazo al irse

  
  
Ellos no lo vieron más ese día, tras la cena Su Madre los llevó a su cuarto, donde leyeron hasta la hora de dormir, entonces cada grupo fue a sus habitaciones,entonces él se detuvo frente su puerta, dejando a sus hermanos entrar mientras veía la puerta del sobrino de su padre, inmóvil esperó unos segundos temeroso y expectante de verlo salir, pero al final solo entro a su cuarto esperando a que Su Madre fuera a darle el beso de las “ _ Buenas Noches _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien está leyendo esto? **(≧◡≦) ♡**  
¿No? **(╥﹏╥)**


	9. Caramelo de Cereza 3

Después de cenar fueron a la oficina de Su Padre, el desagrado y desagrado de su medio hermano mayor fueron notorios, pero él ya sabía que Su Padre no podría alejarse de su trabajo, de hecho es algo con lo que contaba, e incluso preparó sus informes con proyecciones como si fuera por otro inversionista, estaba más que preparado y aun así fue sacado de la habitación

Sí, Su Padre estaba en conferencia con Monty, mientras tanto él debía esperar fuera, pretendió contactar con los responsables del proyecto en Tokio, pero todo era una farsa porque realmente no quería solo esperar de pie afuera, algo pensativo esperaba con el móvil al oído cuando lo oyó, el ruidoso cuchicheo de la esposa de su hermano, ella siempre le había resultado escandalosa y molesta, en especial cuando quería ser amable sin embargo era claro que ahora hablaba con Mara, él detestaba estar en medio de una plática de mujeres y corriendo el riesgo de alejarse mucho fue a la estancia, un lugar que desde niño consideraba seguro y cómodo, no podría contar las horas que había pasado leyendo ahí, esperando por sus Padres o disfrutando la ausencia de su medio hermano.

Despreocupado entró con el teléfono aún al oído pero paró al verle, ahí dentro estaba el pequeño hijo de Montgomery, al teléfono y dándole la espalda mientras se quejaba **– Lo sé, es imposible… sí, estoy seguro que la guarde, NO, ellos debieron sacarlos –** protestaba el pequeño castaño rojizo bastante molesto, resaltando ese acento londinense tan inusual y divertido para Benedicto **– No, no estoy paranoico ¿Cómo desaparece una mochila llena de juguetes y dulces? Estoy seguro que fueron ellos, están en mi contra –** los enfados del niño le divertían, incluso cuando él no las causaba

Benedicto sonrió divertido oyendo los reclamos del crío, su voz chillona o esa preocupación infantil le llamaba lo suficiente como para acercarse, sin embargo el menor estaba totalmente enfocado en su discusión, ignorándole, incluso había dejado en una mesa cercana una de esas feas y plásticas pistolas de agua, su pesada y tosca forma asemejaba algún tipo de rifle, demasiado grotesco para él y mirando a su pequeño dueño esta le resulta aún más desagradable, en cambio el menor seguía pendiente del teléfono, demasiado emocionado o intenso al hablar. tal vez con otro niño ¿o niña? Movido ante la idea tomó el “arma” apuntándole al chiquillo ¿Qué pasaría con esa platica si él lo empapa justo ahora? ¿Colgaría o seguiría hablando incluso si escurría hasta el piso?** – Sí, yo también quisiera estar ahí, aquí es aburrido, ni siquiera hay televisión ¿puedes creerlo? – **el sobresalto del niño lo agito, ese tono salvaje y mosqueado le trastornaba, había algo en esa agudeza o indignación que era… encantador

**– Quería verlos – **el pequeño gimió bajo, suave y mimadamente dulce, Benedicto no pudo más, le apuntó con el “arma” encañonándolo justo tras su oído, tras el auricular, dejando a un par de gotas rodar por su cuello, recorriendo esa clara piel hasta perderse bajo el cuello del grueso suéter** – No, no lo despiertes… descansen, Sí, mañana les hablo –** la tranquilidad con la que el pequeño castaño rojizo hablaba le pareció extrañamente linda, tan calmado y firme incluso tras sentir la humedad colarse bajo su ropa, casi estuvo tentado a cortar su llamada él mismo sin embargo ahí reteniendo al niño bajo él pudo percibir la delicada fragancia del menor, su cabello aun húmedo y su tersa piel desprendían el tenue pero adorable aroma floral, mentolado e infantil, embriagador de cierta forma, aunque al acercarse sintió la dureza sobre su abdomen

Él niño colgó **– Debiste revisar su carga –** dijo sonriente y seguro, dándose vuelta lentamente para mostrar que bajo su brazo sujetaba el pequeño juguete que le captura (a Benedicto), camuflado en su axila el menor le apunta con una pequeña pistola de agua mientras su otra mano apenas suelta deja el auricular del viejo teléfono, sutil y traicionero, sin embargo es clara su sorpresa al reconocerlo, su presumida mirada cambio, asombrado o incrédulo lo miró con los ojos bien grandes e iluminados, aunque sin dejar de apuntarle

**– Tiene suficiente –** sonríe él, atento a su corta reacción, gozando esa expresión de sorpresa que roza la inseguridad, porque claramente no esperaba que fuera él

**– Ya – **exhala el niño, menos dudoso **– Entonces, veamos quien es más rápido –** le reta sonriendo jactancioso, a Benedicto la idea de ganar le fascina, en especial contra ese mocoso engreído y soberbio sin embargo lo quiere molestar aún más que eso

**– No tengo interés en jugar contigo, soy un hombre ocupado ¿sabes? –** comenta casi indiferente, retrocediendo algunos centímetros, aunque su arma aún apunta al cuello del niño, justo en el borde del suéter, el pequeño lo mira incrédulo, casi insatisfecho **– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas molesto? ¿Aburrido tal vez? no tienes con quien jugar ¿cierto? O será que ¿Olvidaste algún juguete? – **se burla esperando alterarlo más

**– No olvide nada –** recalca el castaño rojizo, suena serio y eso lo hace reír

**– Claro, lo olvidaste por hacer el tonto – **Benedicto insiste en reírse, sabe que el mocoso está molesto

**– No, no lo olvide, yo nunca olvidaría mi portátil, ellos la sacaron de mi maleta –** el pequeño suena muy crispado, claramente perdiendo su tranquilidad

**– ¿Ellos? –** pregunta Benedicto, dejándolo recuperar cercanía, esperando que baje su guardia para vaciarlo todo en él, aunque puede que su “arma” no esté llena o completamente cargada y pensándolo así ¿Por qué debería seguir sus juegos? él fácilmente podría arrebatarle su juguete al niño, tirarlo bajo él y...

**– Bang –** gritó el castaño rojizo, atronador, él retrocede con los ojos cerrados sin lograr apretar el gatillo, espantado e inmóvil espera unos segundos sin embargo no pasa nada, solo estallan las risas del niño, fuerte y escandaloso

**– Basta –** grita él, totalmente rojo

**– Bang, Bang –** se burla el niño, fingiendo dispararle o amenazando con hacerlo, él está que estalla, la vergüenza y el miedo le han pasado, ahora solo está enfadado

**– No es gracioso –** Benedicto lo regaña molesto y a punto de agarrarlo pero el menor se abalanza sobre él

**– ¿Qué juegos tienes? –** pregunta el castaño rojizo pasando de su reacción e intentando tomarle el móvil

**– Ninguno –** exclama él levantando rápidamente su mano para alejarle su teléfono, pero es sorprendido cuando el niño le quita “su arma”, boquiabierto nota en ese momento que todo eso fue una trampa

**– Estás desarmado – **sonríe el niño, orgulloso se retener el cañón del mayor, tras fingir ir por su teléfono, él puede ver perfectamente sus ojos a través de los claros lentes y se siente acorralado por primera vez **– ¿Vas a correr? –** pregunta Nigel empujando su cañón sobre él

Y todo Benedicto se estremeció sintiendo esa presión, fue un escalofrío o alguna clase de pánico al encontrar su entrepierna en peligro** – No –** musito cortamente temeroso de sentir alguna humedad, pero mirando esa actitud burlona del niño decidió resistir** – ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no disparas? ¿Tienes miedo de ensuciar la estancia? – **pregunto listo a tomarle desprevenido

**– Claro que no – **dijo el menor, mirándolo arrogante, pero él tomó rápidamente sus lentes, tan rápido que él mismo temió romperlos** – Ah, eso es trampa – **reclamó, con un tono rogón y quejoso, malcriadamente dulce apretaba los labios mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de un repentino rubor que lo hacía lucir adorablemente enfadado** – Dámelas –** pidió presionándole firme y amenazante

**– No, no lo creo – **Benedicto sonrió altivo** – Si disparas se me podrían caer ¿Sabes? –** dijo girando los anteojos desde sus varillas

**– Si los rompes, los pagas **– sonrió el castaño rojizo, apuntando con un arma mientras retrocedía

**– Sí, claro –** exclamó Benedicto sarcástico, aunque vacilo mirándolo irse, sorprendido e incrédulo lo vio alejarse y eso lo alarmó, no fue miedo de ser delatado con sus padres por quitarle los lentes o el temor de ser atacado a distancia, era algo más… un tipo de frustración por ser dejado **– Te los doy si me lo dices – **ofreció rápidamente, recuperando su atención

**– ¿Eh? –** se extrañó el niño claramente confundido

**– EL SECRETO, desde esta tarde has… –** Benedicto reaccionó y recuperando la compostura sonrió** – El secreto, el de esta tarde –** dijo tranquilo, sobrio casi fríamente, por nada del mundo quería que el niño supiera lo ansioso que le había dejado desde que se lo dijo, que varias veces se ha preguntado qué le diría, pero ahora están solos, puede oír el murmuro de las mujeres y el silencio en el pasillo rumbo al despacho, los sirvientes deben estar arriba, preparando el cuarto para de Su Padre y ellos están solos, no solo es la oportunidad perfecta sino que además quiere oírlo, sí quiere oírlo pero es mera curiosidad, no es que le preocupe no saberlo antes de ir a dormir

**– Ah eso… no importa –** dice el pequeño castaño rojizo, perdiendo el interés y dejando de apuntarle,listo a irse, Benedicto está impactado, y dolido al punto de querer lanzar los lentes al piso, cuando el menor se detiene justo en la entrada de la estancia **– ¿En serio quieres oírlo? –**pregunta, mirándolo de reojo y alzando su ceja intrigante

El corazón le dio un vuelco, esa encantadora sonrisa lo atrapo pero **– No –** dice Benedicto volteándose, “Es una trampa” se repite una y otra vez

**– Vale –** dice el niño saliendo rápidamente, Benedicto volteo impactado por ser dejado atrás, sintiéndose vacío y desconcertado mira los pequeños lentes del niño, aun en su mano, desea romperlos pero atónito ve al vivaz castaño rojizo volver, sonriente e intrépido, deja su arma de lado para tomarle la mano, él reacciona entregándole sus lentes pero el niño le hala suavemente tomándolo del muslo, la repentina presión, el aroma e incluso el calor le recorren el cuerpo

**– Acércate, es un secreto –** susurra suavemente Nigel y él asiente tontamente, inclinándose fascinado con esa mirada, atrapado por su voz, puede sentir su mano tocarle, toma su rostro para sincerarse con él y lo único que puede ver es esa boca, los pequeños labios aun rojizos del caramelo pero maravillosamente suaves y húmedos **– Solo te lo diré a ti ¿eh? –** susurra tímido, Benedicto traga saliva, listo a atraparle entonces el niño se aleja, abrupto y risueño **– ¡Ah! Pero no querías saberlo ¿verdad? – **ríe tomando sus gruesos lentes juguetón o burlista, mientras él está rojo hasta las orejas, paralizado ante el disgusto

**– Basta –** lo regaña levantándose harto del juego, bastante ofendido

Sin embargo el niño ríe aún más alto, atrapándolo cuando se va **– Era una broma, ven te lo digo – **sonríe, casi apenado

**– No, no me importa –** exclama Benedicto, decidido a darle algunas nalgadas

**– Vamos, esta vez es enserio –** sonríe el menor entregándole sus lentes **– Acércate, no lo quiero gritar –** el pequeño niño miró hacia el pasillo, nervioso o avergonzado pero él está demasiado ofendido, aunque igual quiere sus lentes de vuelta **– Es un secreto, no se puedes decir a nadie ¿entiendes? –** pregunta el menor

**– Se cómo funcionan los secretos –** reclama Benedicto molesto de ser tratado como un niño, sin embargo se encorva un poco acercándose dispuesto a oír, aunque por supuesto prepara algo

En cambio el niño le coloca sus lentes, el adulto ni siquiera logra reaccionar cuando siente la mano del niño sobre su oreja, incrédulo trata de rodearle rápidamente, atraparlo entre sus brazos **– Yo… –** susurró el castaño rojizo suave y confidente, disparando todas las ideas de Benedicto, su corazón da un vuelco esperando ansioso aquella frase que ha imaginado desde la tarde

**– Nigel –** gritan desde el pasillo y él se aleja nervioso pero el niño le sujeta, evitando caer **– Nigel –** le llama de nuevo la madre del menor desde la puerta

Benedicto lo aparta y alejándose rápidamente se endereza, serio y tranquilo **– Oh lo siento –** dice ella al entrar **– ¿Te está molestando? –** le pregunta, tal vez bromista o tal vez enserio

Benedicto no sabe qué decirle pero igual responde rápidamente **– Sí –** dice al unísono con Nigel, él lo mira incrédulo sin embargo el niño ríe

**– Basta Nigel, tu tío está trabajando –** lo regaña su madre **– Ven, es hora de dormir –**

No obstante el menor niega **– ¿Qué?, no son ni las diez – **se queja e intenta oponerse pero ella le señala silencio, desde el pasillo suenan las voces de Montgomery y Su Padre acercándose, Benedicto avanza a su encuentro pero el niño es más rápido **– Abuelo, los vi –** grita corriendo hacia el patriarca de los Uno, sin importarle interrumpirlos **– Los patos, llegaron esta tarde ¿Podemos pintarlos? –** pregunta tan enérgico que parece increíble que su madre espere que vaya a dormir

**– ¿Qué? – **duda Monty, confundido sin parecer comprender de qué hablan

**– ¡Ah los patos! –** exclama Su Padre, recordando alegre **– No, no podrá ser, mañana debo estar en Suiza, saldremos en unas horas pero ¿Sabes qué? Puedes tomar mi escopeta, la 28 –**sonríe pasando sus dedos entre el rojizo cabello del niño

Benedicto solo los mira, pasmado e inmóvil ante la sonrisa del niño, aunque también nota esa repentina expresión de duda o incomprensión del menor, él mismo se extraña aunque rápido cae en cuenta **– Espera ¿Qué? Padre creí que estaríamos aquí toda la semana, ordene mi agenda con eso en mente –**

**– ¿Cómo? –** Su Padre lo reprende, molesto **– Yo tengo una agenda ocupada Benedicto, no puedo perder tiempo aquí –** recalca bruscamente

**– ¿Qué? Yo tampoco estoy jugando –** él reclama, cansado de ser menospreciado **– Pospuse reuniones solo porque dijiste que “Querías un fin de semana familiar, como antes” –** le reprocha harto, él también está ocupado y aún así está ahí, solo por su capricho

**– ¡Ay por favor Benedicto! Guárdate tus lloriqueos, si estabas muy ocupado NO VENGAS –**grita Su Padre bastante irritado, frunce el ceño mirándolo directamente, aterrador, Benedicto titubea cabizbajo y temeroso, realmente detesta que Su Padre le grite, su cuerpo se paraliza y no logra responderle, está frente su hermano mayor, su cuñada y no sabe qué hacer, avergonzado les evita la mirada pero nota al niño, fijo y totalmente atento a él

**– Espera Papá, ¿Cómo que tú escopeta? ¿De qué hablan? –** interviene Monty

**– Iremos a pintar patos –** responde el pequeño castaño rojizo, tratando de aclarar todo, sin entender porque de repente los mayores gritan

**– ¿Pintar? ¿Qué? No –** se rehúsa Monty **– Papá, ¿Tú le dijiste eso? Yo no quiero que Nigel tome un arma –** aclara yendo por el niño, al que toma de los hombros

**– Vamos Monty, a ti te encantaba ir de caza –** refuta Su Padre, reacio a soltar a su nieto, que al fin capta el significado de ese “_pintar_”

**– No, nunca me gusto –** se queja Monty

**– ¿Qué? Si te encantaba ir al bosque, además Monty está muy emocionado ¿No lo ves? Él quiere ir –** el viejo palmea el hombro de su hijo mayor mientras alborota el cabello del pequeño, Benedicto se siente confundido porque él mismo detestaba ir al bosque sin embargo ciertamente se emocionaba cuando Su Padre decía que los llevaría

**– No papá, se llama Nigel además ni siquiera sabe de qué hablas –** exclama Monty, repentinamente molesto **– Y No, No quiero que le enseñes esas cosas, ni tus armas es muy peligroso – **dice a la vez que quita la mano de su padre de sobre su hijo **– Nigel, ve a dormir –** le pide al enviarlo con su madre

**– Oh vamos Monty, lo harás un cobarde como Benedicto –** exhala Su Padre con notorio disgusto y hartazgo, intentando retener al menor **– Este niño lo lleva en la sangre ¿Entiendes? ¿Por qué negárselo? – **exclama tomándole el brazo al pequeño castaño rojizo, este mira a los adulto, no incómodo o preocupado solo extrañado de sus quejas

En cambio Benedicto está estupefacto, ni siquiera puede molestarse solo quiere irse, sí, Su Padre siempre lo llama así pero no hay forma de que se acostumbre, **– No digas esas cosas –**pide Monty, suavemente como si considerara a su hermano menor o al niño, el pequeño mira a su consternada madre e irritado padre mientras su Abuelo rueda los ojos con fastidio **– Nigel, ve a dormir por favor – **ordena Monty

El castaño rojizo asiente suavemente, confundido en la situación pero toma la mano de su Abuelo **– Buenas noches –** se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla al mayor de los Uno, este se inclina y le acaricia el rostro

**– Tal vez en invierno, aún hay conejos en el bosque –** sonríe el viejo

Nigel apenas si asiente antes de ir a su tío **– Buenas noches –** dice señalándole que se acerque

Pero Benedicto niega **– Solo ve –** dice tocándole levemente la cabeza

**– Buenas noches –** se retiró la esposa de Monty, llevándose al niño mientras los tres hombres siguen tensos en el pasillo

**– Papá, no digas esas cosas, es cruel con Ben –** pide el mayor de sus hijos

**– No importa – **exclama Benedicto listo a pasar del tema

**– ¿Ya ves Monty? a él no le importa, no seas sensible –** señala Su Padre, desinteresado de ambos, Benedicto mismo está harto y quiere subir a su cuarto

**– No, tú estás siendo insensible, además Nigel estaba aquí ¿Qué pasa si él repite tus palabras? ¿O si le pierde el respeto a Ben? –** insiste Monty aun mientras Su Padre vuelve a su despacho **– Escucha, solo quiero que seas cuidadoso con lo que dices, no quiero que malinterprete todo y crea que está bien ser tan… –**

**– ¿Agresivo? –** cuestiona Su Padre** – Es eso ¿no? crees que soy muy agresivo pero no, soy directo, y voy a ser directo contigo, él es ****Mi nieto**** y tiene que acostumbrarse a mí, no yo a él ¿Entiendes? –** exige duro y estricto, como siempre

**– No, espera papá –** pide Monty pero ya es tarde, Su Padre está enfadado

**– Escucha, Es mi único nieto y no voy a dejar que lo alejes de mí solo porque no te gusta lo que digo, vamos Monty estábamos bien hasta que tu empezaste con esas niñerías –** las quejas de Su Padre siguen pero Benedicto está harto de oírlos

Siempre es así, cuando están los tres solo discuten, a él le da igual las quejas de su hermano mayor, la verdad es que el niño apenas si lo respeta e incluso le llama por su nombre, como Monty, además que hay días en que Su Padre trata al niño más como su hijo que como su nieto, exhausto va a su habitación con la discusión de fondo, oyendo los reclamos de Su Padre contra su hermano y quisiera sonreír pero de golpe Su Padre cuela lo de sus hijos

Benedicto se detiene unos segundos, sin mirar abajo solo oye la molestia de Su Padre, que claramente sabe que está ahí. Sí, sabe que sus niños son adoptados y la verdad no le importa, nunca le molestó ese hecho, para ser sincero lo prefiere así, tener hijos era un “requisito” para el padre de Mara y este ya aceptó la situación así que él se siente satisfecho, aliviado de hecho, además ella nunca se ha quejado

Llega arriba y dando vuelta en el pasillo la ve, su esposa permanece frente la puerta de la habitación de invitados sorprendiéndose al verlo, la discusión sigue abajo y obviamente ella oyó las quejas de Su Padre contra sus niños, sin embargo ella sonríe tímidamente al abrir la puerta para él **– Ahora voy –** le responde Benedicto, indicándole que espere dentro, ella asiente resignada antes de entrar mientras él marca el número de su asistente, la discusión finaliza justo con el golpe de la puerta del despacho de Su Padre

Benedicto realmente detesta reconocer ese sonido pero odia más el que le sigue, Monty sube lentamente las escaleras asombrándose de verlo en el pasillo **– Ah, ben yo… –** intenta decirle pero él lo interrumpe, señalándole que está al teléfono **– Ah, claro, buenas noches – **sonríe su medio hermano mayor, claramente cansado

Él lo ve irse mientras finge hablar por teléfono, en verdad quisiera arreglar todo para volver mañana pero considerando las posibilidades solo exhala, serenándose a tiempo que contestan **– ¿Cuál es la mejor portátil en el mercado? –** pregunta serio **– Envía una aquí y no olvides incluir unos juegos, los mejores –** ordena rápidamente antes que el chico responda lo primero **– Debe estar aquí mañana –** recalca antes de colgar, sabe que fue abrupto pero su asistente tiene la dirección de esta casa y conociéndolo sabe que la traerá él mismo si es necesario, si quiere conservar su empleo claro

Padre saldrá de viaje en unas horas y conociendo a Monty mañana se levantara tarde, por lo que si juega bien sus cartas podría pasar un buen verano con el pequeño Nigel.


End file.
